Your Imprint, Lover And Submissive
by Crazy To My Bones
Summary: Sequel to [MIALAOS] What happened after 5 years?How Seth's submitting affect the whole pack?How life became for the official Alpha's Submissive. When La-Push got attacked by a group of vampires seeking revenge to face only the subs. Seth and the other subs learned that not all promises can be fulfilled. Not even the Alpha's promises. Warning:Slash Mpreg sexual content dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, I promised the sequel and here it is.**

**Just you know, this takes place five years of the original story : [My Imprint And Lover : Alpha or Submissive]**

**So you need to read that one first to get the story**

**Now : Enjoy, Read and review..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Your Imprint, Lover And Sumissive**

Chapter 1 :

Third person's POV :

Five years later..

"Jacob, it's Seth." Quil called as he held the phone out for his friend, both of them were in Sam's house taking care of some pack things with the others.

"Seth." Jacob said and jumped off his seat running to the phone. He took it from Quil and answered right away. The others were trying to suppress their chuckles. They would never imagine their Alpha being beaten like that.

Jacob, the strongest of all the werewolf, was beaten easily by one thing only, his imprint, Seth Clearwater, and his ass.

"Hey, pup. What's up?" He asked wondering about the reason Seth called him knowing he'd be home soon.

"I'm sick." Seth complained for the millionth time that day. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't keep anything in my stomach."

"Did you eat something weird?" Jacob asked with a frown of worry.

"No. We all ate the same thing, Jake. Do you feel sick?" Seth asked annoyed by Jacob's stupid question, in his opinion.

"No, pup. I don't feel sick. Listen, I'll come home now. Just give me five minutes top, okay?" Jacob said trying to calm his lover. Seth had a very bad mood swings lately and he didn't want to deal with that.

"Okay, just hurry. And hey, could you ask Emily for the cupcakes she said she'd make for me. I don't feel like going out today to take them from her." He said pensively. He didn't like the fact of him being sick.

"Yeah sure." Jacob said with a nod. He noticed the eating Seth was doing lately but he didn't say anything. He tried once though and Seth broke down and kept crying for the whole day. Jacob didn't try it again. He didn't dare. "Something else?" Jacob asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm not home. Come and pick me from the Cullen's place." Seth said.

"The Cullen's? What are you doing there?" Jacob asked. Seth didn't mention anything about that earlier.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Brady is having some trouble with his pregnancy and I went with him and Paul so Carlisle can check on him." He huffed. "Stupid Paul, didn't he learn about condoms in school?"

Brady was four months pregnant after Paul decided one day that he was too horny and didn't have time to buy condoms. He said Brady wouldn't get pregnant by one time that easily taking Jacob and Seth as a proof. Turned out the opposite and Brady got pregnant which caused him to phase earlier than was expected from him.

Seth went angry at Jacob like it was his own damn fault and nothing Jacob could say to get Seth calm. Seth was so protective towards his friends, especially poor small young Brady, it was something he picked after reversing the change to an Alpha five years ago.

Of course Jacob got it all out over Paul before giving him lighter schedule to take care of Brady. The poor thing wasn't as ready as Collin and Seth to bear a cub of his own.

He was twenty and had college to go to, plus his body was still small even for his own age, and his wolf was smaller than Collin's. Seth's wolf was still big for a submissive but it turned back to its previous feminine shape.

Now payback is a bitch, 'cause Paul turned to be a complete slave to his younger husband. Yep, husband.

Since they found out about the pregnancy it was only fair for them to get married two weeks after. That of course didn't save Paul from Brady's mood swings and his breaking down and crying every now and then. And his tiredness and causeless anger.

Jacob still remembered how he found Paul once sitting at his front porch with a pack of ice in his hand. Turned out that Brady went angry after getting sick and puking all his stomach content in the bathroom. He threw a vase at Paul which hit him in the head before kicking him out of their bedroom. As they said, payback is a bitch.

Jacob sighed before saying. "Seth, pup, we talked about that before. He did it out of his own stupidity. I didn't have anything to do with it. Using us as a proof wasn't my fault or idea."

Seth rolled his eyes ignoring the obvious. "Still, he's stupid and you're his pack's Alpha. You need to give some orders to protect us. Starting by yourself maybe."

Jacob frowned with confusion before sighing out of guilt. "I'm sorry, pup. I told you I didn't mean to tear the condom while I was still inside you. Let's talk about this later, please."

Seth was already busy taking care of Brady and lecturing Paul about.. well, everything so he let it go for now. "Whatever, see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, my pup." Jacob answered before Seth disconnected the line. It was at the same time that he heard Embry asking.

"Since Jacob is the pack's Alpha and he's ruled by Seth, does that make Seth our real ruler and Alpha?" He chuckled and the others were laughing too.

"Yeah, which makes me the ruler's sister." Leah said sarcastically from her place on Jared's lap. Turned out they were meant together.

"Shut up, you fools." Jacob said smacking the back of Embry's head. "Collin is bossing you around more than Seth does to me."

"Not as much as Brady does it to Paul. He has it bad." Embry said sarcastically.

Leah nodded. "Poor Brady, Paul was so stupid. He's such a horny dog."

Quil nodded. "He could have done anything else to relief himself to be able to go and buy that damn condom."

"Yeah, and now Mr. Alpha has laws about condom using and age." Embry huffed.

"That's for your own good, Embry. Imagine pregnant Collin walking to his classes in the college campus." Jacob said crossing his arms over his chest.

Embry looked at him with horror. "No, please."

Jacob nodded. "I thought that too. I've to go now."

"Yeah, or my brother may kick you out of bed tonight." Leah said sarcastically.

Jacob gave her the bird before leaving to the kitchen. He took the cupcakes from Emily and left to the Cullen's place.

In his way he was thinking that a lot of things happened in the pack after he claimed Seth. Weird things. Weird imprints. Leah and Jared met the next day after the claiming and imprinted on each other right away.

That was followed by Embry and Collin. Collin was visiting Seth and they were having a snack when Embry came to look for Jacob there. They also imprinted.

The best explanation they had was Seth choosing Jacob as his own Alpha. There for there was only one pack.

Jacob smiled as he turned near the Cullen's house remembering how he became the happiest man when Seth gave himself to him five years ago. They became the happiest couple and life couldn't be better.

Seth's wolf was feminine again and Jacob's inner wolf would growl and howl in happiness and excitement every time he'd see his mate. He knew that was how things were supposed to be.

As for their relationship, well, Jacob couldn't describe Seth with a term better than the female Alpha.

Of course, he wasn't female in his original gender neither an Alpha 'cause according to wolves the female Alpha means the Alpha of the pack except that she'd be a female. Seth on the other hand wasn't an Alpha but a real submissive.

Flashback..

It was four years ago.

Jacob had been busy taking care of his new business as the owner of a garage. He was working hard and being busy to take care of the new business.

Seth didn't like that.

So one night when he came back from work very late things happened..

"Jacob." Seth whispered from his spot lying on the bed. He woke up when he heard the quiet noise his mate was making as he tried to find something to wear after taking a shower.

"Oh, I'm sorry, pup. I didn't mean to wake you up." He said smiling to his lover.

Seth smiled back loving what he was seeing.

Jacob was cladded only by a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet showing that he just had a shower. His chest still had some water drops that didn't evaporate just yet.

"It's okay. I've been waiting for you. I just fell asleep while reading." He said looking at the book next to him. He graduated from high school and now was signed in the distance learning 'cause he couldn't be away from Jake. He didn't want to. And well, Jake didn't want his imprint away from him. Not even in Seattle or any other very close town.

Jake smiled nodded and walked to sit next to Seth. "How are you today?"

Seth leant on his Alpha sighing contently before answering. "I'm better now. I missed you so much, Jake."

"I missed you too, pup. I missed you too." Jacob answered as Seth cuddled to him as tight as he could. It was a habit he picked and Jacob didn't mind it the least.

He looked at the beautiful soft feature of his sleepy lover. How much did he missed that happy smile, that soft voice and that great heat.

So gently but firmly Jacob pushed his lover onto the bed before hovering over him a smirk forming on his lips. "Hello there." He murmured before pressing his lips on Seth's.

Seth's arms found their way to wrap around Jacob's neck as his legs separated submissively, his neck was bared without needing Jacob to ask.

Jacob smirk widen, he knew Seth was in need for him and the younger man couldn't resist the least. It only needed Jacob to trap him under his own body and Seth would become a mass of melting needs and desires.

"Jake." Seth gasped when he felt something hard being pressed on his thigh and he knew that was a silent promise for a very long night of passion and love. He just couldn't wait.

"Yeah, pup?" Was Jacob answer as he enjoyed torturing his needy submissive so very much.

"I need you, please."

"What was that, Seth? I didn't hear you." Jacob replied playfully as he nibbled some flesh over Seth's collarbone.

"I need you. I need your heat in me. I need you to make love to me till I can't take it anymore. Please, Alpha." And that was the magical word.

Jacob would never admit it but when Seth called him Alpha it was like giving a human 100 pills of Viagra. He'd have his way with his lover for the whole night and might not be satisfied enough.

End of flashback..

And now it took all Jacob had to will his body not to respond to the memory filling his head about his lover writhing under him crying and moaning in pleasure.

Finally after sometime of forcing his control, Jacob was able to walk to the big white house where his lover was waiting for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, that was it.**

**Like it, hate it? Just tell me**

**Be happy, Safe and in Love.**


	2. AN : Summary Change

**AN : ****Warning**** for all the readers :**

**I've ****changed the ****summary**** of the story.**

**So ****check it out**** & ****Carefu****l 'cause once you know you'll be reading on ****your own responsibilities****.**

**I'm not joking.**

**Sequel to [My Imprint And Lover Alpha Or Submissive] What happened after 5 years? How Seth's submitting affect the whole pack? How life became for the official Alpha's Submissive. When La-Push got attacked by an old group of vampires seeking revenge facing only the subs of the pack to protect their tribe. Seth and the other subs learned that not all promises can be fulfilled. Not even the Alpha's promises. Warning : Slash, MalexMale, Mpreg and sexual content and dark themes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This change happened 'cause of my Stupid Immunology Professor who gave me the most fucked up exam today.**

**My whole pain burst into words 'cause of you Asshole.**

**Hope you get a bad allergy or autoimmune disease just to feel some of the pain these guys will feel in my story 'cause of your fucked up self.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 2

**(((((((((((((((( IF You Didn't read what I posted last night I suggest you check the full summary in page 2.))))))))))))))))**

**I feel like UpDating so here is the new chapter**

**But first thanks for all the reviews I got.**

**And People who don't review I wanna say review or no lemon next chapter.**

**Wanna smut? TELL MY THAT IN A REVIEW**

**Anyway, enjoy, Read and Review**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2 :

Seth's POV :

In the Cullen's house Brady, Paul and I were waiting for Carlisle to come from the hospital as he had an emergency to take care of. I just ended my call with Jacob and came back to sit with the two other werewolves.

The other vampires were hunting except for Esme who was cooking something in the kitchen for us. She was so caring regarding Brady and me. A little regarding Paul not that I felt sorry for him.

"How do you feel, Brady?" I asked my friend with a smile.

Brady nodded with a weak smile. "Not bad. I'm just worried over my cub." He said resting his hand over his baby bump.

"It's going to be fine, don't worry, babe." Paul said with a smile before the two of us turned to him with glares. He locked his mouth with invisible key.

Who would have thought that Paul would be shut like that by two submissive? In fact, pregnant Brady alone was more than enough. And that of course wasn't going to make me feel sorry for him. That horny dog. It was all his fault.

Of course I was more than off-limits 'cause I was the pack's Alpha's imprint. Paul didn't want to get me angry. Especially today since I was in a bad mood. More like Brady. I even heard him telling Jacob to stop us from hanging around a lot saying we were bad influences on each other.

"You need to be sure you sleep well." I said. "No need to stay up all night waiting for _him_ to come from his patrols." I glared at Paul while saying 'him'.

"But-" Brady started before flushing deeply.

"You still do it?" I asked shocked and Brady nodded shyly. Paul wasn't feeling comfortable as we discussed that thing like he wasn't even there but I didn't care. I'd smack him in the head over and over if that were to change what Brady was suffering currently. "You know you don't have to do it. If you're not comfortable just tell him to fuck off."

"But- I mean we're married now." Brady said with a shrug.

"And you're pregnant. And it's his own damn fault. Unless you wanted it, you don't do it." I said assured. I really wanted to help Brady with more confidence 'cause I always believed that Brady was oppressed by this pregnancy and I was blaming Paul for it. If Brady had more confidence he'd tell Paul to fuck off in the first place and would tell him to bring a condom before sticking anything in his ass.

Brady nodded with a small smile before asking. "Do you think it'd turn out alright, Seth? I'm worried and I've a lot of nightmares about something going wrong."

"Nothing is going wrong, I promise." I said squeezing his hand. "You'll be fine. You just need to relax and focus more on yourself and the cub."

"I will do my best in that, I promise." He said rubbing his stomach gently with affection as I smiled to him. And that when Esme called for Paul and he left the two of us to help her.

"Hey, Brady, can I ask you something?" I started nervous.

He nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"How was it? I mean when you were in your first weeks of pregnancy?" I asked Brady once Paul wasn't around.

Brady sighed before answering. "I didn't know what was happening to me and nobody told me to expect such a thing. It was shocking and confusing. I couldn't keep my meals and I had the worst of mood swings with no reason. I was eating all the time though and would cry easily. Hard days." He said before sighing once again.

_Oh god,_ I thought. _These are my symptoms. I'll kill Jacob._

"Why are you asking?" Brady asked.

I shrugged. "No reason, just curious. You're the first and only one in our pack and those old stories aren't that clear."

"It's good though. I didn't, don't and wouldn't regret any of it. I might be all moody and be mad at Paul for no reason but we've our ups too. And we're in love. He's kind and caring and he's worried about me and the baby all the time. He's feeling so guilty for what he did hating himself for putting me through this." Then he took a deep breath before smiling. "I love it when he would rub my stomach or kiss it with affection." He said dreamily. "We're both happy for being fathers in five months."

I smiled and nodded. "I'm happy for you." I knew they were in love. That wasn't a secret and it was so obvious since I met them that day in high school. Still that didn't change the fact that I hated Paul and would keep doing it till Brady get better after giving birth to their first baby.

"Thanks, Seth." He said before a small figure came in the room dancing with a plastic bag in her hand.

"Okay, who is the one I bought this for?" She asked scanning the two of us. "Oh, Seth. I thought it would be Collin." She said with a frown.

Carlisle came in with Jasper and Edward following, Emmett and Rosalie weren't around. "I told you it'd be Seth. You just kept saying Collin." Edward said proudly.

"I didn't thought the Alpha would go against his own rules especially with a too-bossy mate." She replied glaring at him.

Carlisle shook his head before he walked to Brady, whom was giving a confused looks, and helped him to his feet as Paul came back from the kitchen. He took Brady's hand and they both followed the doctor to the examination room. I wanted to follow but I was sure I couldn't. I needed to keep their mouths shut until I could tell Jacob myself.

When I looked at Alice again I saw her grinning excitedly and I knew what she was going on in her little head.

You see Alice wanted to take Brady for baby shopping but since his health wasn't that good he couldn't handle her excessive excitement. She settled into taking Emily to do the trip. Emily went once then she announced that she couldn't be abused that way anytime soon.

Alice knew I was healthy and ready enough for that so according to her happy eyes she thought I could handle her shopping trip and she wanted as hell to do a baby shopping.

"No, Alice." I said shaking my head barely able to imagine what horrible thoughts she had for me.

She handed me the plastic bag. "We need to know the results first. Go and pee on that stick. The directions are inside." She told me excitedly.

"How did you know anyway?" I asked frowning as I took the bag from her. "I thought you couldn't see us."

She nodded. "I can't. I just saw myself buying the test but I didn't see what I'd do with it. I figured it has something to do with a wolf. You and Collin are the only two whom might need it."

"You think you're pregnant, don't you, Seth?" Edward asked with a small smile. And I knew it wasn't a question. He could read the thought in my head.

Nonetheless I nodded. "Yeah. I feel like Brady when he found out he was pregnant. The sickness, the mood swings, the eating and all of that shit."

"Yeah, you're a mess of emotions." Jasper said with a nod before sending some comfort to me. I felt myself calming down.

I smiled gratefully to the empathetic vampire. Even though being around two pregnant wolves wasn't easy, Jasper was the best to comfort us when he'd be around. Paul was liking him the best besides Carlisle and Esme since he was the one to help calming Brady when he'd get worried waiting for the doctor to check on him.

"Hey guys." Jacob entered the place with a smile walking to me and I felt a mixture of emotion filling me.

He gave me an 'I missed you a lot' kiss before wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "What's going on?" He asked noticing the strange atmosphere.

I shook my head and smiled to him. "Nothing. Are you done with that pack's things?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Wanna go home to have some rest?"

"I'd love to. I just want to be sure Brady is okay." I said, I had to try that test first too.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah sure. We'll wait for them then we can go home."

"How about a videogame meanwhile?" Jasper asked. "Emmett got this new game you two were talking about the other day."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah sure."

As Jacob and Jasper started to play their game alongside Edward I excused myself to the bathroom. Alice of course followed me.

I glared at her when I tried to close the door finding her standing folding her arms on her chest. "What?" I mouthed to her angry.

"I want to see." She mouthed back with a grin. We couldn't use our voices 'cause of Jacob being close.

"I'm not peeing in front of you." I mouthed throwing my arms in frustration.

She chuckled before she nodded. "Pee then let me in, or I'll tell Jake." She mouthed threatening me very clearly.

I sighed and nodded before closing the door.

Later, I was standing with Alice checking the three results of the three tests. All positive, I was pregnant.

Alice grinned happily and hugged me tightly. I just wanted to smack the back to Jacob's head for tearing the condom in my ass. Now, I was pregnant before we were even married.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I love Seth. I love his attitude and I love writing his POV. Next chapter he'll have to tell his Alpha the happy news. Wanna smut in there?**

**Review and tell me that yourself.**

**Anyway, I'm currently adding the last touch on chapter seven and let me tell you there's a lot of Bad & Dark stuff and I'm not even done of them yet.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	4. Chapter 3

**((((((((((((((AN At The End)))))))))))))))**

**Okay guys, here is your new chapter.**

**But first, A big huge colorful thank you for my amazing beta, Romancing the boys. **Yeah, I finally convinced someone** for being so kind while accepting to beta my story even though he's currently writing an amazing story himself.**

**It's really good, so checked it out. I know you'll like it as much as I do.**

**And now with the new chapter..**

**Enjoy, read and review..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3:**

Seth's POV :

So after being sure Brady was okay and pleasing myself with lecturing Paul about how to treat his pregnant husband for the zillionth time, I left with Jacob for home.

He was driving as I started eating the cupcakes Emily sent for me knowing that the cookies Esme made were next.

Jacob was eyeing me every once in a while but didn't say anything about it. I was sure he was afraid of me bursting out at him or crying for the whole day like I did last week. Yeah, I was that hormonal.

"So what are we having for dinner?!" I asked raising a brow at him. I know what you thinking, I was already stuffing cupcakes in my stomach how I could think about dinner? Well, I was pregnant.

He shrugged. "I thought we'll have the macaroni and cheese Esme made earlier."

I glared at him. "Seriously?!" I was angry. I didn't feel like eating that today. Maybe tomorrow.

He pulled to our driveway before turning to me with a warm smile. "I'm sorry, you don't want it pup, so what do you want to eat?!" He asked.

I sighed thoughtfully. I wasn't sure. Making all of this wasn't about food. It was just my hormones telling me to be all bossy over him.

Even though Jacob was the Alpha, my Alpha, being submissive wasn't so submissively. Or was it just me? I mean after reversing the change and all.

I wasn't sure but I learnt that I could use it to my advantage. Like seducing him, that was a sure way to convince him into doing things for me.

The condoms and age laws were because I stopped having sex with him for a week pretending to be sick. Then I came all sexy and hot to him and seduced him into our bed. He had to accept what I wanted for me to let him have me as much as he wanted. Of course I didn't say it to his face. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Sure I couldn't stand right for the next day but it was all worth it.

Also, I managed helping Collin and Brady. Since I was the Alpha's imprint I was so off-limits and I could have whatever I wanted. I wasn't into using this but sometimes, a guy has to do what he has to do.

I could have some sleepovers or camping with them, just the three of us unless Leah decided to come along usually just the three of us, so they could have a break from their horny imprints. These were fun nights. Paul tried to object and I had to pout for Jacob to shut him up.

I know this all seems weird and bossy but it wasn't that way all the time. Jacob was and still is my Alpha. He has all the control over our lives. Yet he chose to give me my space. To let me make some choices. Some of them were small choices, like deciding what was for dinner, or which movie we were going to watch, maybe what he would wear when we'd go shopping out of the town.

These things might look very small, but it meant the world to me. It meant that my Alpha cared about me. That he loved me enough to give me my ability to choose.

"I want to eat some burgers and french-fries." I said with a shrug. "With some Cola."

He smiled and nodded before leaving the car. As usual he opened the door to me and helped me out of the car. Once I stepped out of the car I started yawning, stupid pregnancy hormones.

"You okay, pup?!" Jacob asked concerned.

I shrugged. "I'm a bit sleepy." I said drowsily.

He nodded with his worried expression. "Let me take you inside. You can lie down until dinner is ready."

I nodded with a smile loving his concern about me and my wellbeing. "Thank you, Jacob."

He nodded lifting me up between his arms in a bridal style. "No need to thank me, love. It's my life mission to take care of you and keep you happy and content." He said softly as he carried me inside.

I laid my head on the couch as soon as he put me down feeling all sleepy and tired. He smiled to me before turning to the kitchen but I stopped him. "Hey, Jake." I called.

He turned to me. "Yeah, pup?!"

"Can you lie with me for a bit. I've something to talk to you about." I said fixing my gaze into his right shoulder avoiding to lock my eyes with his.

"Sure, but can I start with the dinner first?!" He asked torn between my needs. Food or cuddling.

I helped him as I shook my head. "It's okay, we'll have Esme's mac and cheese. Now c'mon, please." I told you I was moody.

Jacob smiled his bright smile before walking back to the couch. I shifted so he could lie on it. I shifted back so I was half-lying over him. My head rested on his chest.

"So what do you want to talk about, pup?!" He asked me as his fingers traced my bare back under my t-shirt.

"It's about us." I said before blushing and looking away from him. I was angry at him when I found out because he wasn't supposed to rip the condom in me but now, I couldn't but feel shy and happy.

"Us?! What about us, Love?!" He asked puzzled.

"Well, it's mostly me. But the point is, I mean." I stuttered before closing my eyes and quickly speaking. "I'm pregnant."

Jacob gasped. "You're what?! How?!" I gave him a look that said 'seriously?!' "I mean when?!" He corrected.

"When you tore the condom while making love to me that night. Remember you horny dog?!" I said with a frown trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You're pregnant. Having my child growing in you. Our child." He said grinning the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

I nodded trying to fight the tears forming in my eyes. "Yes, Jake. You're going to be a daddy. We're going to be daddies." I told him excitedly. "Are you happy?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm more than that. Happy can't even start explaining it." He said before sliding from under me helping me to lie on my back before he was hovering over me.

I loved that position, it'd been always my favorite. Feeling my alpha's body pressed over mine. His warmth seeping through me. His boner letting me know how much he wanted me. His muscular body shielding me from the world keeping me safe and well protected as I was supposed to be.

"Jacob." I breathed heavily when he started nuzzling my neck giving me goosebumps even after all these years together.

"Yeah, my pup?! What can I do for you?! You can ask whatever you want after this amazing gift you're giving me. I love you so much, Seth." He whispered near my ear his hot breath burning my sensitive skin.

"I just want you, Alpha." I told him honestly tracing the lines of his bare abs and chest. He liked me calling him that even if he'd never admit it.

"I want you too, pup. More than you think." He said nibbling on my ear lobe. "You're my only love and mate."

I felt the happiness filling my heart knowing how much my Jacob wanted and loved me. "I'm yours, Alpha. I'm yours."

He growled hearing my words. I knew how much these words affected him as it was reminding him of our first time together. When he first claimed me as his submissive and mate.

That experience was painful in a lot of ways. But it was my first time. It was the time I gave my virginity and myself to the Alpha hovering over me now. The only Alpha I belonged to.

It was a declaration of love and sacrificing. It told me that no matter what, our love would be alive and strong running deeper than anything.

Maybe all of these things that was binding us together, imprinting aside, made us feel more like a married couple than just boyfriends and maybe that's why I wasn't worried that he didn't propose in the past five years.

Of course I'd like to get married and all but he never asked. He never felt that we needed more bonding than we already had established. He already considered our mating night a date we'd always celebrate every year.

During my trance Jacob managed taking off my t-shirt leaving me with my cut-offs on only. His mouth tracing my skin downwards over my chest to my abs.

Then, he started kissing and licking my flat muscular abs with love and affection. I giggled as he looked at me with a frown of puzzlement.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm not even showing yet." I said stroking his silky black hair with my hands.

He grinned. "You'll start showing someday soon." He said logically. "Besides, I love cherishing the body that's bearing my cubs."

I bit my lower lip at the suggestive tone he had but remembered that my body wasn't going to stay the way he liked it. I felt my tears pooling in my eyes knowing that I might not be enough for my Alpha's needs. "So you're not going to hate me when I become fat?" I asked. "Or look at other skinny and sexy bodies when I become a very heavily pregnant waddling around?! I mean you'll be going in patrols seeing the other guys when phasing all sexy and toned and tight while-"

Jacob cut me off with a very passionate kiss. "Shh." He said once he pulled away. "No, I'm not going to hate you because you're going to be my very sexy pregnant husband." He said simply.

"We're not married." I protested before realizing what he was talking about.

A silver and gold band was in his hand being held to me in a box. I wasn't sure how he got it out. He slid off the couch on one knee in front of me. I gasped as I started crying before I heard his speech. I was so hormonal.

"Will you, Seth Clearwater, give me the ultimate honour of being my husband, mate, lover, the bearer and the father of our children? Will you marry me?" He asked with love and passion.

"Oh god, yes, yes." I cried jumping at him hugging him tightly.

He chuckled before he started kissing every inch of my face. "Thank you, Seth. Thank you, my love."

"I love you, Jacob. I love you so much." I said hugging him crying over his chest with happiness. I mean I was with him for almost five years and he was just asking me to get married. I was beyond happy.

"I love you too, pup. I love you too." He whispered to me soothing me with the gentleness of his touch. "And, Love, you're always enough for me. I don't need to look to other guys. I'm not affected by the other members of the pack no matter what. Slender, athletic or pregnant. You're the sexiest being in my eyes. No one can replace you in my heart. No one can take the place of my lover and imprint."

"And submissive." I said completing for him even if he wasn't going to say it. I wanted to.

He looked at me shocked. I never used this word. Not since that night I gave myself to him for the first time. His lips parted in astonishment.

"Surprised much, Mr. Black?" I asked raising a brow. He nodded silently as I spoke. "No need. I understand better now. Being a submissive isn't shameful. Being submissive for you is something I'm very proud of. We're not equal. That I understand. I don't want to be equal because that's wrong.

"You're my Alpha and I'm your submissive because we are meant to be like that. Completing each other, balancing and holding each other in place. I'm your submissive and I won't trade it even if it meant being someone else's Alpha because I know I belong to you and only you." Then I whispered to his ear. "I know that five years ago, I made the right choice."

He hugged me tightly to him with love and warmth that still surprised me. Taking my breath away with an open mouthed kiss on my bare skin. "I'm proud too. I'm proud of you, Seth Clearwater. You are my world my everything."

And then the next thing I knew I was on my back and he was hovering over me a very sexy smirk on his face.

"And now, I think we need to celebrate."

I chuckled raising a brow at him. "Oh really?"

He nodded brushing my mating mark that was on my neck with his lips. "Oh, yeah. And with our luck maybe we can make another cub so you'd get twins."

I burst out laughing and he looked at me frowning. "What?" He barked.

"Babe, you can't impregnate me with more babies while I'm already pregnant." I told him suppressing my laughter while he glared at me.

"I don't care. I'm gonna try and see the result myself." He insisted before sliding my cut-offs off me before taking his off. We were totally naked covered only with each other's body. "Besides, I can't wait to be in you without those damn condoms. I want to feel your ass directly just like I did five years ago."

I spread my legs and bent my knees as he moved over me our cocks connected setting fire in my whole body making me moan in pleasure. Yet the rug I was lying on wasn't comfortable at all and if we stayed there I was going to cum all over it and ruin it.

"Jake, babe, bedroom." I managed gasping as his thrusts became more intense and his tongue was licking my very hard nipple.

"Yeah, yeah." He murmured lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he sucked in and nibbled my lower lip not too gently. His hands were cupping my butts to support me.

He kicked the door open and walked in before putting me on the bed then crawling over me. His knees parted me legs and I bent my knees to be more exposed to him.

He groaned one of his fingers tracing my tight hole making me shiver with wanton as my cock twitched with anticipation. "I can't wait to be buried deep within you, Pup." He whispered to me as his hand slid under the pillows taking out a bottle of lube.

I didn't bother looking at it because I was too busy feeling Jacob's mouth tracing open mouthed kisses down my throat to my chest sucking my right nipple, then the left one.

I arched my back as I moaned. "Oh, so good, Jake."

I was too distracted by his mouth that I didn't notice his finger entering me till it was fully inside. He growled. "You're so fucking tight, Seth." And he brushed against my prostate.

I screamed. I had really missed that feeling and I guess being pregnant made me hornier than I was before.

He then added another finger then a third one still cherishing my body with his opened mouthed kisses. I moaned with pleasure.

Finally I couldn't take it. Those three fingers that were thrusting in me weren't enough. It wasn't the right thickness to fill my channel to the brim. Or the right heat to warm my whole body and most importantly they couldn't stimulate my prostate the way his other appendage did.

"Jake, please, I need you in me. Now. Can't wait." I begged thrusting myself into his fingers.

He smirked enjoying my begging before taking his fingers out. Uncontrollably I growled at the loss of the sensation.

He took my thighs up with my knees bent over his shoulders and my legs wrapped around his neck. I felt his cock pressed on my hole and I just wanted him in me.

"Jake." I panted and the next thing I knew the pressure on my hole increased and his cock was stretching my as he filled my body to the brim.

It still hurt like a bitch even after all that time. Since I was a werewolf my healing ability was so fast and supernatural that every time Jacob's cock penetrated me it was 100% like the first time, so to Jacob I felt exactly like the virgin I was five years ago. Literally.

So that day I had to have dinner in bed because I couldn't get up after all the sex we had. My very horny fiancé couldn't get off me because he loved how I felt to him without those fucking rubbers that took all the fun, as he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how was it?**

**Did you like the smut? Do you want some more next chapter because there will be some too. Just a bit hotter. **

**AN : Now for the story, you already know it's not gonna be happy fluffy story all the time, but hey, you gotta wait for chapter five where everything would start falling apart.**

**Now review so I can UD as soon as possible, I really need some encouragement to write for you some more.**

**Be happy safe and in love :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys**

**New chapter, I'm sorry forthe late updating but I broke my laptop and i cant get my doc back till it gets fixed**

**This chapter was the one I'd it sent to my Beta [Romancing The Boys] so check his story... It's amazing**

**And I'm so thankful for what he did he's one of the main of keeping this story.. So thanks a lot**

**Enjoy, read, and review..**

* * *

Chapter 4 :

Seth's POV :

The phone in the living room rang loudly shaking me out of my sleep. God, I was too tired and five months pregnant and I didn't need anyone annoying the shit out of me at the middle of the night.

I looked next to me and found Jacob asleep soundly. I knew he was too tired after doing double shifts today. He had to do his and Paul's together because Brady was due any day now.

That made me jump, mentally of course because I had a pump and possessive arms holding me to the body next to me. But my thoughts went to Brady right away. Last time I saw him was this evening when I took some dinner for him. The poor thing was looking worse than ever and was in a complete bed rest.

"I shouldn't have left him." I murmured to myself as I took Jacob's arms off me before sliding off the bed and heading to the living room. I tried to be as fast as I could to answer.

"Hello." I only said these words before Paul worried voice answered me.

"Oh, god, Seth. You've to come here. Brady's water broke and he's in labor. The doc is already here but I don't know what to do. He's screaming and-"

I heard Brady's voice at the background as he shouted. "Paul Lahote, you bastard. Call Seth now." Then. "And if you were thinking about touching me ever in your live you're so mistaken. You're never going to touch me. Hell, you're never going to breath next to me. I'll kill you for the pain you put me through. I'll neuter you."

Now that made me paling. Sweet small Brady was saying that? I mean sure he was saying it to Paul but it scared me too.

"Seth." Paul whispered obviously scared and worried. "What shall I do?"

"Stay with him, keep him calm and I'll be in your place as soon as possible." I told him.

"Thank you." He replied before disconnecting the line.

"What's wrong, Seth?" I heard Jacob saying from behind me.

I turned to his semi-naked figure and I didn't know what happened to me. I just felt scared and angry knowing that I'd go through all of this four months from now.

"You bastard." He paled, good. "You tore the damn condom and now I'm pregnant and then I'd have to go in labor like Brady."

"Brady went in labor." He asked openmouthed. That what he picked.

"I said I'm pregnant and would go through the same pain. Can you hear me. It's your damn fault. You tore the fucking condom." I said pointing an accusing finger at him.

Now he folded his arms over his chest, a move he rarely used but when he used it.. well..

"Now, stop and stop now, Seth Clearwater. I had enough of you accusing me of tearing the fucking condom while I was still in you. You know why I did that, because it was you whom kept begging like a bitch in heat. You were screaming for me to go harder and faster that even Seattle could hear you." He said with his Alpha tone and god, was it sexy.

"I WAS in my heat period. It's a part of being the Alpha's mate." I said pointing at myself.

And that when I was pressed to his body, my back to his chest and his arms around me. I gasped loudly. "Yeah, the Alpha's mate. Not the Alpha." He told me with satisfaction before turning me to face him with my back pressed to the wall.

"I know." I said nodding before baring my neck to him, it was a sign of submission and he was demanding my submission. My inner wolf was angry at me for what I said.

He bent and bit. Not much to break the skin but enough to leave a mark. "Now remember that." He said with satisfaction after marking me even though it wasn't the first time.

I nodded before nuzzling his neck and jaw with affection and submission. My inner wolf was angry at me for upsetting my Alpha. I had to fix it because that was the right thing to do. "I'm sorry." I whispered as a tear fell from my eyes.

Jacob sighed before holding my chin with his thumb and index so I could look into his deep rich brown eyes. "I know you're pregnant and hormonal but you need to be careful with your tongue, Pup. It's not good for you to try to be an Alpha or challenge one. We already know that."

Yeah, we totally knew that. I nodded silently.

"Now let's go, Brady needs you. But after everything goes alright I'm taking you back here and like the good submissive you are, you'll open your legs to me and let me have my wicked way with you. It's been awhile." He said caressing my cheek with the back of his free hand.

"You want me to-" I asked surprised. "But I'm not- I mean I'm fat."

He nodded with a smile. "Of course I want you. God, you've no idea how horny I am just by looking at you like this. But Brady needs you. I'm sure Paul needs my protection too."

We laughed as I nodded. "You're right." And we walked to our bedroom to change before driving to Paul and Brady's place.

And god, was it loud there..

"Seth, get your fucking ass over here." Brady was shouting once he saw us. He was sweaty and in pain and the doctor was preparing some stuff near his bed.

As for Paul, he was as pale as Brady and he was holding a washed cloth to wipe the sweat off his husband's forehead.

"I'm here, Brady. It's okay." I said as I held his hand in mine squeezing it.

"No, it's not okay. The baby won't get out. Then I'll die, then Paul will be alone. He's either gonna be crazy or he'd have someone else. I don't want him with someone else." He started crying as he turned to a very surprised Paul.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. That expression told me he didn't expect that. Or that Brady wasn't telling him lovely stuff during his hard pregnancy.

"You're mine. I don't want to leave you. I don't want someone else to take you from me." Brady sobbed before a contraction hit him. He cried in pain as Paul hugged him tightly to his body trying to soothe him.

"Shh, I'm here and I'll never want anyone else but you, Brady. Since that time I saw you after I came back to the reservation. Everything shift. You're my imprint. Nothing can change that. And you are not going to die. You going to stay with me. Forever." Paul now poured his heart. Finally.

Jacob's hand rested on my shoulder so I turned to him. He smiled to me as I wiped my tears away. Their look reminded me of us. Five years ago. When we were student in high school.

When it was Paul's mission to protect Brady from being bullied or to make him flush. That seemed a long time ago. And now, they were ready to welcome their first baby.

"Okay, Brady, you're ready. The channel is open enough for you to push. Remember what I told you earlier." The doctor said from his spot between Brady's open lower limbs.

"Yeah." Brady nodded.

"Okay, whenever you're ready."

For an hour we were with Brady as he fought and fought pushing his first baby out to this life. We heard Paul's soothing words. We heard Brady's sobs and swearing words. I saw the two dominants flinching. God, I flinched myself knowing that I'd be passing by the same thing four months from now.

And finally we heard the cry that told us it was all done as Brady collapsed on his imprints chest crying in relief and exhaustion.

"You did great, Love. You did really great. I'm so proud of you." Paul was whispering happily in his husband's ear as I watched the doctor cleaning and examining the baby.

I helped him too and so did Jacob leaving Brady to Paul knowing that they needed this time alone together.

I wasn't sure how much it had been but now we were driving back to our house after I was sure everything was okay with Brady.

Embry and Collin were there and so was Joshua Lahote, Paul's cousin, and his imprint Mikhail to keep the new father's company and to help around in the house.

The sun already rose awhile ago and I was so tired that I was asleep till Jake woke me up mistakenly when he tried to carry me out of the car.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked us to the front door. "It was a long night." I murmured my head resting on his chest.

"Yeah, but everything turned alright after all, huh?" He murmured back to me as I extended one of my hand to open the front door to our house.

"Yeah, now I feel so much relief. I don't have to worry about him 24/7." I replied as Jake found his way to our room with me still between his arms.

"Yeah, you really need to concentrate on yourself and our cub that's growing in you. I don't want any of you getting hurt." He told me gently as he kicked the door to our room closed heading directly to our unmade bed.

"I'm doing my best, Jake. You know I am." I whined feeling guilty that he had to tell me about such a thing.

He laid me on our bed smiling warmly. "I know but now you've more time. You can do more for me, right?" He said climbing the bed to hover over me.

I nodded. "Yeah, and I believe I promised you something." I murmured as I separated my legs to let him settle between them.

He smiled leaning closer to my lips brushing ours together. "You're so delicious." He murmured before pressing his lips tighter on mine.

"I know." I murmured giving him the chance to slide his tongue in my mouth and he dominated the kiss right away. I didn't mind. I never did.

Sometime during our making out he managed taking my clothes off. He did it without me even noticing. God, I was a mess of lust under him.

His mouth slid down to my neck sucking and nibbling the soft skin over my collarbone. I moaned in pleasure as he smiled knowing how much he was affecting me.

"Please, Jacob. Please, Love." I begged feeling the blood rushing down my body. His boner was already pressed on my inner thigh telling me how much he wanted me.

"Please what, Seth? Tell me what you want? What do you need?" He teased me driving me crazy. I couldn't handle that. Not when it was so long since we made love last time.

"Please, I need you. I want you. Take me all. Show me that I belong only to you. Let me feel you deep in me. I want you to make love to me till I cried your name and all La Push can hear me. I want you to make love to me that I can feel you for weeks." I begged not able to contain my needs and desires.

He looked into my eyes with his that weren't brown anymore. They turned totally black filled of lust and love and desire. He whispered. "I'll do all of that and more." And the next thing I felt were his openmouthed kisses down to my inner thigh.

His mouth enveloped my member warmly, his tongue teasing my very sensitive skin. "Ugh, Jake." My fingers curled in his hair tugging in it.

He groaned and the vibration caused waves of pleasure to run all over my body. And as I writhed under him with pleasure, I felt the one of his finger invading my hole that had missed him so much.

"God, Jake. S-so go-good." I murmured as his other hand run over my abs and chest worshiping my body.

His finger now became two scissoring and loosening me for his thickness. Even after all this years I was as tight as a virgin and I'd need a very careful preparation to be done by my Alpha.

His fingers found my prostate and I screamed in pleasure. God, I missed that feeling. I pulled his hair that I was holding and he raised to look at me questioningly. "Jake, I can't take it anymore. Please, make love to me."

He smirked his sexy smirk before crawling over my naked body till we were in the same level. "You sure are impatient, Pup." He teased as his fingernail teased my hard nipple.

"Please, Jake. I can't take your teasing anymore." I begged not really aware of anything but us. The world could have gone in a war for all I cared.

"Oh, I can see that, believe me." He teased moving slowly causing his member to brush against my inner thigh.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked raising a brow at him.

He shrugged. "I'm worshipping our time together, Pup. It's not every day you get to have sex with your very horny pregnant fiancé."

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaake, stop teasing me and thrust your fucking cock in my fucking ass or I swear-"

I didn't know how did it happen but the next thing I knew we were in a totally different position than the one we were in a moment ago.

Now, I had my both of my hands held over my head trapped by one of Jake's hand and my thighs trapped by his knees positioned tightly in each side. "Jake." I gasped.

"Now, now, Pup. What did I say last night before we left to Paul and Brady's?" He asked a bit roughly.

"Jake, my wrists. So tight." I complained and I wasn't kidding. If I were a human they'd break in a blink.

"What did I say?" He repeated the question with intense.

"That I'm the Alpha's mate, not the Alpha." I sobbed tearlessly.

He nodded. "And?" He asked raising a brow.

"And that it was wrong for me to try to be an Alpha or challenge one." I murmured looking away from his strong look.

With the corner of my eyes I saw him smirking. "That's right, Pup. Just remember that." He said before loosening his grip around my wrists.

Once my hands were free I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer to me to nuzzle his face and neck submissively. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

"I forgive you." He replied gently before kissing my tears away. "You just need to be careful, Seth. You don't want your Alpha all angry at you, now do you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want you upset or angry."

He nodded. "That's right." He said then smiled. "Now stop crying. It doesn't suit you. I love you all smiling and happy. Like always. C'mon, give me that happy grin." And he smiled.

I nodded before smiling back to him.

"You're so beautiful." He told me with his fingers caressing my cheeks.

"I am?" I asked.

He nodded. "More than you think. Even with this belly you don't like. I love you just the way you are. As my Seth."

"Thank you." I whispered back before he shifted to settle between my legs once again as they were separated and my knees were bent.

"Now behave or I'll have you riding me." He threatened and I gulped.

Rule number one in our bed : I hate riding him. Yeah, no kidding. Why? Well, first of all, I could never find my sweet spot. Second, I could never give myself any easy release. Third, the pace would be a disaster. Fourth, it's too cold when I wasn't under his body. And a lot of other reasons. So if Jake wanted anything all he had to do is mentioning that and I'd do whatever he wanted. Just not the riding part.

"Good boy." He said smiling before I felt his warm appendage pressed on my entrance.

And slowly but effectively he pushed himself in me as I moaned to the sensation of being filled. He went in and in till I was filled to the brim and I couldn't take more.

"Fuck, Seth. You're so tight. Just like a virgin." He murmured trailing kisses along my jawline.

I liked when he'd tell me that so as a respond I squeezed my muscles around his thickness and he groaned as my heat tightening around him.

"Uhh. So tight, Pup. So good." He growled as he started thrusting in me hitting my sweet spot with every one of them driving me wilder.

"Oh, Jake. Hmm, s-so good." I was moaning incoherently begging for more and thrusting myself into him. "More please."

He took one of my leg over his shoulder adjusting the angle to go deeper and man, did he go deeper.

I couldn't help but scream and moan with every thrust he took me that night. Every time I came without him touching me. With only his thrusts I came undone.

Finally I fell asleep out of exhaustion between his warm strong arms.

* * *

**That was it for today..**

**Hope you enjoyed a bit jumpy but I get to reach the events in chapter 5**

**Review or the exciting things aren't coming **they'll anyway but I need a push****

**Be happy safe and in love**


	6. Chapter 5

**So my very mean readers, aside from my three reviewers :(,**

**this is the new chapter but first big fatty thanks to my amazing beta : Romancing The Boys for editing this chapter for me, fixing my stupid grammar and funny spelling**

**this takes place awhile after Brady's labor**

**Read, enjoy and review.. Yep review or more cliffy coming your way**

* * *

Chapter 5 :

Seth's POV :

"No, Seth. No. And that's final." Jacob said finally stopping me from any more argument. But did I listen? Noooooooo.

"That's not fair. You're taking Collin and Leah." I said folding my arms over my chest resting them atop of my belly.

"Because neither of them is pregnant or just gave birth to a baby. We're not taking Brady." He said frowning at me. I knew I was draining his patience but there was no way in hell I'd let him go to that battle without me.

"I don't care. I can take care of myself." I insisted pushing for my case.

"Oh, really? How are you going to do that while barely walking, huh? You're pregnant, Seth." He said trying to find a map he kept in a drawer.

"You're more important to me. I can't let you go alone." I said frowning at him. I'd give him my life and he knew that.

"Still no." He said shaking his head without even turning to me.

"But I want to, Jake. I want to help. If the other subs can help why not me?" I asked trying to fight the hurt I was feeling over him rejecting my help.

"Not all the subs are coming and you sure are one of the subs to stay." He said scanning a group of maps he found.

"Not faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair." I said bouncing.

He turned to me. "Well, life isn't fair so deal with it. Leah and Collin are coming because they're the only two that had been claimed by their dominants aside from you and Brady but of course you two have cubs to take care of them. The rest can't go either because I don't want a repeating of what happened five years ago, Seth. So stop arguing."

That's when I tried using my other weapon. I cried. Yep. I sobbed and cried like the pregnant wolf I was. "But Jaaaaaaaaaaaake."

He looked at me shocked not expecting that reaction. "What?" He asked glaring but slowly his look softened when he noticed that my tears were flowing thicker than before.

"I can't handle the worry I will feel while you are away from me. I'll go crazy. I can't handle that." I said looking down suddenly interested in my feet.

"And I need to know you're safe, Pup. A worried me, isn't a good thing when I've to go to a battle like that." He said stepping closer to me wrapping his arms around my body.

"I'll be fine. You need to trust me. You know I'm bigger and stronger than any other sub in this pack." I said when he started kissing my tears away.

"No, not while you're pregnant. Not while you're carrying my child. Our child. I need you safe and relaxed till you give birth to our cub then we can discuss things." He told me resting one of his hands on my stomach.

"No."

"Seth, stop being childish." Then he looked at my eyes and with his Alpha tone he spoke. "You're not allowed to leave the reservation and come with us to the battle. You're going to stay here with the rest of the subs and Emily till we come back safely. You're not going to disobey your Alpha."

I knew once he used that tone that all my arguing was with no use. I wasn't going to be able to disobey him. I couldn't. So my only reaction was me throwing my arms around his neck burying my face in his chest and crying.

He wrapped his arms around me tighter pulling me to sit on his lap as he sat on a nearby chair. Caressing my hair he whispered. "Shh, it'll be fine, pup. I promise, it'll be fine."

I gasped. "But I'd not know. I'd be so worried."

"Don't you trust me, Love?" He asked.

I nodded. "I do. You know I do."

"Then you shouldn't be worried." He said simply before lifting my chin so I could look at him. "You know I'll be fine." Then he pressed his lips on mine with passion taking my breath away.

I parted my lips guaranteeing entrance for him. His tongue caressed mine as his hands roamed over my torso under my t-shirt. I moaned to the sensation.

"Jacob." Quil called from the living room interrupting our kiss.

Jacob pulled away and answered. "Just a minute, Quil." He got up before putting me down on the chair. "Go and stay with the others in Paul and Brady's place. It'll be better if you stay all together. And I'm sure Brady would need a hand with the baby. You're the Alpha's mate and they need you to be strong."

I nodded whispering. "Okay."

He grinned before kissing the tip of my nose. "I need you safe when I come back because we'll have a night filled of passion to celebrate our victory. You'll do a lot of moaning and all La-Push will hear it."

I chuckled flushing deeply. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Of course I do." He kissed my lips then my stomach before he jumped to his feet and ran out of the room to join the pack.

I sighed resting my hand on my stomach and prayed for him to get back safely. For all of them to come to us as they left if not better.

So after ten minutes of calming myself I left the house to join the others in Brady's place as we were supposed to be.

River, one of the unclaimed subs of the pack, opened the door for me. His face lit up as he saw I was the one knocking the door.

"Hey, Seth. We were worried." He said letting me in closing the door behind me. "You were late." He said explaining their concern.

"Oh." I nodded. "I couldn't leave before Jacob." I said with a sigh.

He patted my shoulders and nodded. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

"Hope so." I said as we entered the living room. "Hi guys." I greeted the others sitting around in the living room.

"Hi, Seth." Brady said from his spot on the couch rocking his baby boy, Ouray (which means warrior in the Quileute).

I smiled weakly as the others greeted back before sitting next to him looking at the peaceful baby in his arms.

"Jake left, huh?" He asked not taking his eyes away from the baby.

I nodded murmuring. "Yeah."

He nodded before saying. "I don't know how he left. It was like tearing a part of my heart. I really wanted to go but he was so stubborn." I didn't need so ask who was he? I already knew he meant Paul.

"Jacob didn't let me either." I complained.

"Well, you're pregnant. I'm not." He said arguing.

"You've a baby to take care of." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "And you don't?"

I rested my hand on my belly. "I do. It's just different. I'm the stronger of all subs, Brady."

"But you're still pregnant with the Alpha's first cub." He told me without even turning.

I sighed. "It's not like I can do anything anyway. He commanded me with that stupid Alpha tone. I can't disobey."

And that when we were cut by Emily calling after an angry Mikhail, AKA the imprint of Joshua Lahote, Paul's first cousin.

"Mikhail, stop. You heard what Joshua said about not leaving the house." Emily was saying as she held her back with a frown. The woman was three-month pregnant with twins and they were tiring her already.

"I don't care. It was all because of him that I'm not claimed. If I was then I'd be out there fighting with them." He said annoyed before heading toward the door.

Thankfully River was there to block his way.

"Get out of my way, River. I don't wanna hurt you." Mikhail threatened.

I stood and walked to them when River tried to answer then he saw me and stepped aside to give me space to face that fool. "Where are you going, Mikhail?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I want to join them in the fight. I want to help." He told me excitedly.

"No." I said with finality. "They already took whoever was allowed in. We weren't and that's why we're staying here until they come back."

"That's not fair." He protested. "You can't stop me."

"I might be seven months pregnant but I assure you, I can take you down anytime and anywhere. And don't think that imprinting on a hot-tempered Lahote would stop me from kicking your ass." I told him with a frown.

"You wouldn't?" He said stepping back.

"I know you all want to go. I want to go myself but I know we shouldn't. We're going to cause problems more than help." I told them looking between their worried faces.

"We're subs not weak." Mikhail protested.

"They already took Collin and Leah." Matt, River's best friend, said with a sigh. I felt sorry for the boy he just imprinted on Jack, Jared's brother, two days ago after he phased and now Jack had to leave with the others to fight in the battle.

"Can you tell me what's the different between you and these two?" I asked.

"They're older?" River suggested.

I shook my head. "Aside from being older and more experienced."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "They both are already claimed." Brady said his fingers brushing absentmindedly over Paul's mark that rested on the base of his neck.

"So?" Matt asked confused.

I smiled sadly. "Sit, Mikhail. You all need to hear a story about an unclaimed sub. Just for you to know why you should all be here and not out there."

Mikhail huffed but I still pushed him to a chair.

"Move. C'mon." He finally obeyed and walked with River to have their seats.

I went to sit next to Brady as they all looked at me. Brady smiled to me secretly. He already knew the whole story.

"Okay, it started before this sub phased. He came from a city far from here with no idea about his real heritage." I started stroking my belly trying to calm the cub that was growing there. "He was always different and he knew there was something there, he just couldn't understand what it was. Not until the first time he met his dominant.

"This boy was being bullied in school for his sexuality and for being the new small kid. But when a guy tried to hit him came that handsome guy and saved him.

"Alpha was the first word that came to that boy's head when he saw his knight but they never locked eyes that day. If they did, well, let's say things would go way too different for both of them.

"But they didn't and the dominant left as others came trying to destroy what wasn't established yet. They kept telling the boy how bad his saver was and how he should stay away from him."

They frowned and Mikhail was now looking at me more interested.

"The next time they met the dominant imprinted on the boy but the boy fought it. He was afraid of his saver fearing he'd hurt him like those bad people told him.

"Yet his saver never gave up and kept trying to fix it with his imprint but the boy wasn't listening."

"Stupid stubborn ass." Matt commented.

I smiled nodding. "Indeed but fear has some strong effect on us. Anyway, during that time one weird thing kept bugging that boy. The howls.

"He kept hearing the howls of a very sad pained wolf coming from the forest and he'd always feel that pain. But most important he kept hearing stuff about werewolves, and alphas and imprinting from people didn't know he was listening. He never understood completely till one day.

"He was walking in the forest one day when he noticed weird movements only to be finally face to face with a vampire."

They gasped. "Oh, my god. What happened?"

"Did his imprint came to help him?"

"Go on, Seth."

"Well, he just saw a very huge wolf attacking the vampire ripping him apart and that when he believed all these legends. He knew that his heart was trying to tell him that those howls weren't usual. They were his imprint's howls. His imprint who was in his wolf form defending him.

"But things got harder as more vampires attacked and more wolves appeared. But when a vampire almost caught the boy his imprint came to his rescue and he was the one to have his bone's crashed."

Gasps.

"The boy felt the pain and the sadness of seeing his imprint being hurt like that which triggered his phasing. So when his dominant was fighting the pain of his wounds the new wolf was protecting him with all he had till he killed the last vampire around them.

"Long story short, they were together after everything was revealed."

Mikhail glared at me. "What does that have to do with us not helping. In fact-"

I cut him off. "It's not done yet. The boy's inner wolf started to change.

"As the old stories said, when an unclaimed sub protects his Alpha, the sub's inner wolf would start to change to an Alpha himself in one month if not being claimed during that time.

"And that's bad because?" Mikhail asked.

"First of all if that's happened to you, your imprinting on Joshua would be broken." His eyes widened and I nodded. "Yeah, an Alpha can't imprint on an Alpha. You'll imprint on someone else that's not Joshua but it would be like he lost his imprint. Like you died except that he'd see you alive and happy with someone else.

"That's of course would push you into leaving the pack like the last one this happened to. As for the imprint, he committed suicide."

"You mean the boy lost his Alpha?" River asked with teary eyes.

I shook my head. "No, not at all. His Alpha decided that he was too young to be claimed so he thought that having the best month together filled of love and romance would be the best gift to give it to his imprint before ending his life once the change ended.

"At the mentioned night, the Alpha left the house thinking he'd be dead by the sunrise though that didn't happen because two members of their pack came to tell the boy about what was happening as he was thinking none of the old story about subs and doms were real.

"He followed his Alpha to stop him from killing himself. That night he gave himself completely and was claimed and marked forever by the one man he loved."

I couldn't help the smile and I finished telling my own story. "It was magical but it was never easy. Taking such a risk almost cost these two their lives. They were lucky to save everything at the last second but not everybody were as lucky as them." I said the last part remembering the man that lost his life when he lost my father.

The one man who sacrificed everything for my father's happiness. For the people around him to finally have a closure.

That when we heard a loud howl closer than usual.

River jumped. "That's Dean." He said running to the window to look for his imprint, Dean Uley, Sam's long lost half-brother.

The rest of us followed him looking through the window and there was Dean Uley in his wolf form taking the defense position. "What's happening?" Matt asked confused and a bit scared.

"Oh, no." I understood. "Someone is heading here." I said and ran outside.

"Seth, wait." Brady called.

"Stay with your baby, Brady. Emily, keep the subs inside." I said and ran through the door before slamming it behind me as I shifted midair.

* * *

**So people that was it for today**

**what will happen next?**

**my inspiration puppy told me not to UD till you show more love to this story**

**and I know this thing about writing for myself,, I write for myself and that's why I've a big fat folders filled of FF stories,, I'm posting here for you guys so telling me what you think isn't that hard now is it?**

**much much cookies..**

**be happy save and in love**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys**

**here is the new chapter**

**sorry for not being able to answer your reviews one by one as I usually do but I was super busy and there was the writing add to that me knowing that you're interested in the new chapter more than my reply**

**as for the questions you guys left, I gotta say, you'll find the answers soon, just keep reading and reviewing...**

**Big thank you to all of the alerts, favorite and reviews, they mean a lot to me**

**and big thank you to my beta (Romancing The Boys) , you help me a lot and not just in fixing my grammar,**

**so here is the new chapter**

**enjoy, read and review**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(((((((((((((WARNING XXX WARNING)))))))))))**

**Very dark themes, raping, torturing, blood and angst..**

**you're reading this under your own responsibilities**

**I'm not kidding, even my beta was shocked by what I did.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6 :

Seth's POV :

'What the hell is happening, Dean?' I asked.

'We think they're heading this direction. The others are busy fighting in the meadow. It's a very big mess there.' He said and I knew he was right. The pictures I was receiving through our pack bond was a mess.

They were so much more than was expected.

'Seth, Jake is gonna kill us. Get inside.' Joshua said and I could see that he was running to our direction.

'Are you crazy? You're only two and there's more than ten heading towards us. Can you tell me that the three inexperienced young subs and Brady with his baby are better than me?' I asked challenging them. One thing about being the Alpha's sub, I don't obey anyone but him.

'Seth, what are you doing.' Jake's shocked voice rang in my head.

'More than ten vampires are coming to the direction of Emily's house.' I told him.

'It was a trap, Jake. They're using the battle in the meadow as a cover to get to the subs.' Dean said.

'Edward and Emmett is already coming to help.' Jacob said. 'We'll be with you as soon as possible.'

Their smell is getting stronger as they came closer my sensitive sense was telling me that. Joshua howled and the next thing I knew a Brady wolf was in all four next to me.

'Brady, your son.' I said shocked.

'I'm not protecting him while holding him. I'm protecting him by fighting them.' He said with inhuman growl. The angry growl of a mother wolf when someone would be threatening her cubs.

'I see them.' Dean said from his spot as three smaller submissive wolves came standing next to me.

Mikhail already walking closer to Joshua at the front. 'Mikhail, didn't you hear what I told you.' I growled at him.

'He can claim me when we're done, Seth. Our tribe comes first.' He said with a groan just before the fight started giving no chance to Joshua to ask any question.

It was a massacre to say the least. Every wolf was surrounded by two vampires fighting him. Dean was fighting three himself and there was three vampires surrounding me none of them made a move at the beginning.

A blonde man was standing across from me a mischievous smirk on his face. I didn't like that.

"I've been waiting this for so long. To finally have the Sub of the Alpha unprotected." He said scanning me as a shiver ran through my body. "Such a foolish Alpha leaving his mate unprotected."

"And vulnerable." Said one of his companion. The blonde turned to him questioningly. "She's pregnant." Came the answer before the blonde burst out laughing.

"Pregnant then? Such a very good timing we came at." Said the blonde taking my full attention away from the bond that was filled of voices and pictures making it hard to concentrate on anything but the situation I was in.

Everything was in danger. I was in danger, my cub was in danger, my Alpha and mate was in danger. My whole pack and every person in our tribe was in danger.

"Alyssa, your turn." Said the blonde before branches came out of the ground and wrapped around my body cutting hard through my fur and skin as I howled in pain.

I could hear Jacob's scream in the back of my mind but the pain was unbearable.

"His mouth." Said the blonde before the same branches were restraining my mouth stopping my pained howls. I could feel my cub kicking in distress as I fought to get out of these stupid trees.

By the corner of my eyes I saw River being slammed to one of the walls of Emily's house shaking the whole place as Dean howled for the pain of his imprint. He was still trapped between those three he was fighting a big slash run along the left side of his face with blood staining his fur.

Brady was fighting with all he had a part of his tail was bitten away with blood covering his bum.

I couldn't see more as I felt the earth disappearing from under me. I looked down to see that I actually was the one floating. I fought and fought but it was with no use. I was trapped as the branches sliced more and more of my flesh knocking the air out of my lungs.

My cub never stopped kicking and twisting in my body feeling my pain and all I could do as I learnt that my end was very close was screaming in my head through the whole bond setting everything in fire as the word ran to every head of my pack's members even if it meant for only one of them.

'JACOB.' Then I was surrounded by darkness and only darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Emily's POV :

Brady gave me his crying baby before running out with the rest of the boys to fight alongside the others. I was so terrified but the baby in my arms was taking priority as both of his parents were fighting to protect the whole tribe.

I looked at the window and I was shocked as I watched what was happening.

Mikhail was pinned to the ground by two vampires taking turns in biting him as he howled in pain. I could see his bare bloody flesh from my spot. Joshua was howling back but he was trapped by three vampires breaking his bones mercilessly. I saw a glimpse of the bone of his shoulder plate as he twisted under them.

I could see their tears and pain as each one of them watched his imprint being hurt without being able to help.

The house shook once a huge wolf was slammed to one of the walls. I gasped when I realized it was actually River.

Dean was fighting three himself and they were taking turn in biting and slashing through his flesh. He was howling tore between his pained sub and fighting the three vampires surrounding him.

But what broke my heart the most was seeing Matt being raped before my eyes. A vampire was holding him as another pound a thick stick in his genitalia. That poor wolf was crying like I never imagined was possible.

I couldn't see anymore as I put the crying baby on the couch before running outside with a knife I grabbed from the kitchen. If the third wife did it, I could do it myself too.

"Hey, you." I shouted at them as they turned to me.

I showed them the knife before cutting deep in my forearm.

Their hungry eyes never left me even when Edward and Emmett joined the fight breaking the limbs of the vampires heading towards me.

I fell on the ground out of exhaustion and shock as I heard a very loud howl. A pained one announcing the arrival of the other wolves joining the fight cutting and ripping limbs more than I could count.

I saw Sam joining Emmett and Edward stopping the vampires heading to me.

I saw Paul's bloody self biting with hunger the vampires that was torturing Brady whom was lying close protected only by the body of his mate.

I saw Jack cutting every appendage the vampires that raped his imprint had as the poor thing moaned in pain near him his genitalia never stopped bleeding.

I saw Embry, Quil and Jared helping in ripping and tearing as Leah and Collin helped River's and Mikhail's lifeless bodies away from the fighting. Joshua and Dean as wounded as they were never left their subs' side protecting them.

And before the blackness took me, I heard Edward shouting. "Jacob needs me to tract them." And he disappeared.

And that when I noticed Seth was nowhere to be seen and neither was Jacob but I couldn't think more because I passed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know you probably hate me for what I did but you've been warned more than twice,,**

**It was hard doing all of that, especially Matt's part but I'm proud of what I did**

**it was very different from my usual way**

**review and tell me what you think**

**Be happy safe and in love**


	8. Chapter 7

**New chapter,,, are you excited? Because I am.**

**Big thank you for my beta (Romancing The Boys) for editing this chapter**

**You're really amazing and I can't thank you enough for being a great beta and the best friend anyone could wish for 3**

**Check out his stories they're plain amazing and hot.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**WARNING ::::**

**LOTS OF ANGST...**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7 :

Collin's POV :

I was one of the wolves being left in the reservation to help with the injured as some of the others, Quil and Embry as well as some of the Cullen's, followed Jacob and Edward to track Seth.

Oh, Seth, I couldn't believe they took him. I still couldn't believe how all of this happened.

How all of these numbers of vampires managed to get here. I didn't know how Alice hadn't seen them.

I was running with Leah and Esme all over the place helping Dr. Cullen. Jared was with Emmett patrolling the place.

The other dominants were bound to stay with their broken imprint. God, they were way worse than to be described as broken.

Sam was in the hospital with Emily because she was in a bad need for surgery. What she did save a lot of lives today but also it had cost her the twins she was carrying.

In the living room, Brady was lying on the couch crying so hard that his tears dried and his throat was giving a creepy sound I thought of it as a weird version of crying.

Paul was hugging him and their son whom Brady wouldn't ease his grip around. They both were bloody and injured but Brady was by far the worse.

"Brady, here, drink this." I said extending a glass of water for him.

He didn't answer me still hugging his son while crying like I never saw him do before. Hell, I never saw anyone crying that way.

"Brady, the water." I whispered again softly as I rested my hand on his shoulder.

A shiver ran through his body as he turned to me barking like a bitch. "Get away from me." He screamed with horror before I was pushed away by Paul.

"Do Not Touch Him." He threatened protectively and I gulped. I couldn't blame them even if I was trying to help.

I put the glass in a nearby table and left silently to the next room.

There I found Dean and River lying in a bed bandaged and injured more than I thought when I saw them in their wolves' form.

River was shaking violently between Dean's wounded arms. The elder's face had a huge slash covering the left side of his face from his hairline to near the left corner of his lip.

"I thought I had lost you." River was murmuring his shaking never eased.

"You'll never lose me, River. You'll never lose me." Dean was murmuring and I thought that they were the luckiest between the group that was left in the reservation and had to face the vampires from the beginning.

"Collin." Dean said my name once he saw me.

"Yeah?"

"Did Sam call? Is Emily gonna be okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "She'll be okay." I murmured before looking at my toes. "She lost the babies."

Dean sighed before asking. "Seth?"

I shook my head as River's sobs went louder pulling Dean's attention back to him. Seeing that, I left some food and water on the bedside table before leaving silently to the next room.

The screams from this room stopped a while ago after Dr. Cullen fixed Joshua's and Mikhail's bones. He said there was no need in taking them to the hospital as they just needed time for their fast healing to work.

I was there helping him and it was one of the scariest thing's I've ever seen. Some of Mikhail's flesh was bitten out of its place that you could see his blood vessels and nerves.

I had to restrain him while the doctor sewed a long cut that started from over his right nipple to where his stomach was. The guy passed out at the end of the procedure.

As for Joshua, let's just say I now know how his bones look.

When the doctor was working on him, he had to put his right tibia and fibula together before sewing him. Then he had to put his shoulder plate in its place before closing that big cut in his back.

When I entered the room I found Joshua holding Mikhail's hand. They couldn't hug because of the enormous cuts they had.

Mikhail was crying silently. He was never one to cry and it was the first time for me seeing him crying but what shocked me more was seeing Joshua crying alongside him. Both of them had nutritional solutions attached to them by IV needles.

I looked at Joshua and mouthed. "Do you need anything?"

He just shook his head as I put the food and water and left their room.

Now I was facing the last room I wanted to be in. I was trying to ignore the screams and the shouts and the cries but now I had to be there. I had to help because I knew that the one there was the one with the greatest loss.

I opened the door and entered to find Leah and Dr. Cullen there too. Once she saw me she pointed out meaning she'd go see Jared. I nodded and she left closing the door behind her.

I knew she needed Jared so bad as she was so worried about Seth whom had been kidnapped when the others were busy fighting before we joined them.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME. LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU.

"YOU LET THEM HAVE ME. YOU WEREN'T THERE TO PROTECT ME. YOU WEREN'T THERE TO FULFILL YOUR PROMISE.

"YOU FORGOT THAT TWO DAYS AGO, JUST TWO DAYS AGO, YOU PROMISED ME THAT I WAS YOURS. THAT I'D NEVER BE ANYONE'S BUT YOURS.

"YOU SAID NOBODY WOULD TOUCH ME. YOU SAID YOU'D GO AND I HAD TO STAY HERE BECAUSE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAFER FOR ME.

"YOU LIED. YOU LIED TO ME.

"DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM ME JACK CAMERON. LOOK AND LOOK GOOD BECAUSE THAT WHAT YOUR PROMISES DID TO US. THEY RAPED ME. THEY BROKE ME. FOREVER."

That was Matt shouting the same way since he woke up an hour ago after Dr. Cullen finished his treatment. The boy was broken more than any of the other subs and now all he could do was blaming Jack for what happened to him.

He was a mess, naked if not for the bandages and a piece of cloth around his waist covering his abused body.

"THEY THRUST A FUCKING BRANCH IN ME. THEY THRUST IT IN ME OVER AND OVER AND OVER." He shouted before throwing another thing he found at Jack's unmoving body.

He never stopped crying as he shouted and threw stuff everywhere. "ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING DOMINANT'S EGO. YOU THOUGHT IT WAS RIGHT TO LEAVE ME HERE ALONE. YOU THOUGHT IT WAS RIGHT TO BREAK YOUR PROMISES TO ME?

"I WAS YOUR MATE. I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU AND YOU TOLD ME TO WAIT. YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE. NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I WAS CLAIMED LIKE LEAH AND COLLIN.

"I HATE YOU." He shouted the last part before collapsing on the bed wrapping his arms around himself crying with heat and pain and torment.

It took Jack another moment before being next to his imprint wrapping his arms around him. "I hate me too." He whispered with tears streaming over his cheeks and Matt gasped.

"Yeah, you hate you. I hate you too. You're stupid and fucked up jackass." He told him as he hit his chest over and over still crying more weakly than before.

I just stood there unable to move before Dr. Cullen patted my shoulder gesturing to the doors. I nodded and followed him out of the room leaving the two broken wolves to fix themselves together.

Though it wasn't really fixing. It'd take a lot more than that to fix such a thing if it was going to be fixed in the first place but they needed to be together alone nonetheless.

Esme rushed in a frown on her face. "Carlisle, I just talked to Emmett. The tracking party found someone." She said.

Leah heard that and ran to us. "What? Who? What did they do?"

Esme answered. "They're still trying to get information out of him." She shook her head. "But I think they took Seth out of the town. They think even out of the city."

"And why they took Edward if he couldn't tell by reading the fucker's mind?" Leah asked harshly.

"Edward's gift is about what someone is thinking in the exact moment. He can't read every thought he had all his life." Carlisle explained.

"I don't care, your son better help find my baby brother soon or they'll be a hell lot to pay." She said annoyed before storming out of the house angry. I couldn't really blame her as it was her brother whom had been kidnapped and it was the Alpha's order that stopped her from leaving with the search party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wanna know what happen to Seth? He died XD XD**

**NO DON'T KILL ME I WAS KIDDING.**

**That was it for today..**

**Hope you liked it..**

**Review.. Please**

**Be Happy Safe and In Love :)**


	9. On Hold

**Dear readers,  
I hope you'll all see this feeling healthy and happy.  
Due to my busy schedule with my mid year exams, I decided to put my three in-progress stories on hold not to be distracted from my education.  
-Running To Your Safe Heart.  
-You Are My Eyes.  
-Your imprint, Lover And Submissive.  
I hope you'll understand that since I didn't UD last week as I was supposed to but well, being a medical student isn't funny at all.  
So that's it,, and I hope I'll see you when I see you after I'm done with my exams.  
Be happy, safe, and in love.**

**Crazy To My Bones.**

**P.S. to Your Imprint, Lover And Submissive,  
I know you're waiting to know what will happen with Seth and I joked about me killing him. So..  
NO, I'D NEVER KILL SETH. HE'S MY FAVORITE SO HAVE SOME FAITH ON ME PEOPLE.  
Besides, a very dear person didn't approve his death. So yeah, Seth is still alive, well, as alive as he could be.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okkkkkk,**

**I'm finally baaaaaaaack**

**i just finished my last exam yesterday and got you this new chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks for all the good lucks,,**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Warning : angst, torment, raping.**

**You read on your own responsibilities. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8 :**

**Edward's POV :**

"Jasper, hold him tight." I told Jasper for the millionth time that day to get a better hold on Jacob. He, Quil and Embry were holding Jacob not to kill the only thread we had to get to Seth.

Jacob's thought were the loudest I had ever heard in my whole life. He was angry, graving, and filled of guilt. He was remembering Seth begging him to take him with the others to the battle. Jacob insisted in his rejection and now he believed if he was a good Alpha he'd never leave his sub behind him.

Yet, he didn't mean for it to happen. It wasn't like he expected that. None of us did. The way their decision had been made was so sudden that Alice couldn't see it till we were in the middle of the battle and that when Emmett and I ran to help right away. She didn't see them because they used the wolves as a cover but she saw me and Emmett disappearing and knew we had to go.

But that wasn't enough. I felt guilty too. If I paid more attention, my dear friend wouldn't be taken like that. Alice was feeling the same kind of guilt. She thought if she paid more attention or worked better on her gift she'd have known something. She'd have been able to help more than now that they had Seth as a cover from her talent.

The man was a very old vampire that managed guarding his thoughts from my gift. He thought of everything except what I wanted him to think about.

"Tell me, where did they take him?" I repeated the question and the guy kept smirking to me him masking his thoughts was giving me headache.

"You're not going to know anything from me." He told me and that when Jake totally lost it.

He slapped all of the three guys off him with the strength of a real Alpha before I heard the guy screaming in agony as his arm flew away from his body.

Unfortunately, he was still guarding his thoughts perfectly. But Jake didn't seem to give up as Alice, Emmett and Rosalie kept restraining the vampire.

"Tell me or I won't be able to restrain him." I threatened as Jacob bit his other arm off his body making him scream more.

"Not going to say anything. That was our revenge. No way better than having the Alpha's sub." The guy managed saying even through his pain.

With angry thoughts filling Jacob's head I watched as he bit the manhood of the vampire through his clothes and tore it off. The guy screamed more than I thought possible leaving a gap for me to read the thought I was searching for.

Jacob was about to tear more of the marmoreal flesh before I shouted. "Stop, Jake. I know where's your imprint. Now hurry, he needs you. They'll take care of him for you."

And that was how I got his attention. He looked at me a pictures of Seth filling his mind. 'You do?' He asked.

"Yeah, now hurry. We need to get to him as soon as possible." I told him and he nodded. We left Rosalie, Emmett with Collin whom had just joined them to tear the vampire as the rest of us left to save Seth.

But are we gonna be able to do it or is it gonna be too late?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth's POV :

I opened my eyes groaning with pain. I felt like an army walked over my body. I was too exhausted too tired and I barely could see around me.

I was chained tightly. My hands were attached to the not so high ceiling and my legs were tied to the stony floor. These chains were what was keeping me in place or I'd fall a long time ago.

I tried to pull the chain trying to break them but that was impossible. I wanted to phase but there was tight chains around my neck to ensure that I'd be dead once I'd start phasing with them around my neck.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Phasing was already danger for my cub in this bad state I was in. It was known for all of us that once we get to the late months of pregnancy it was risky to phase. Not just for us as werewolves but for the cubs we carry.

I knew I was risking when I phased during the battle but I had to protect my puppy, if I didn't fight, the risk of him being hurt was much much higher.

And I'd never let anything happen to my cub. Nothing at all. I'd die before I let anything happen to him.

"Oh, I see that you're awake. Finally." Said the cold voice from next to the thick door at the end of the room.

I stiffened. It was the leader of the group we fought. The one who was giving the directions to the other vampires.

And I was naked and chained and pregnant. Oh god. Jacob, where are you?

"It's so fancy seeing you, I mean not you you but you the Alpha's submissive." He said stepping closer to where I was standing.

"Let me go." I barked but he laughed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not a nice way to talk to your host now is it?" He said still getting closer his red eyes glowing in the poor light of the room.

"What do you want? Why did you kidnap me?" I asked praying for Jacob to arrive very soon. That fucking imprint of mine wasn't there yet and I was too scared.

"I want my revenge. I want what your previous Alpha took from me years ago. I want you." He said in maniac tone. Oh no. He nodded. "Yeah, your previous Alpha decided to imprint on the same girl that I loved. On the same woman that was supposed to be my mate. He took her from me. He fucking took her." He shouted the last sentence before taking a fistful of my hair pulling it back almost skinning my scalp in the process.

My tears were threatening to fall as his eyes locked with mine. The man was totally nuts and he just wanted revenge.

I fought my tears back but it was too hard doing it. As the very spoiled sub of the Alpha, I wasn't used to that kind of pain. I was pregnant and my hormones and feelings were all over the place.

"Does it hurt? Do you feel the pain? You should be thankful I've a soft spot for you subs, your Alpha on the other hand would be the one suffering. He's gonna lose everything." He said that with hatred before letting go of my hair his cold hand brushing against my warm skin.

"I just never expected the Alpha's sub to be.. well, male. You can imagine our surprise when we saw you phasing back while unconscious. Such a miracle watching a pregnant she-wolf phasing back to her male self." Then he smirked. "But you're beautiful none the less. So beautiful. But that's not strange as you're the imprint of an Alpha. Isn't that what Alphas always get? The best of the best. Just like my beloved one."

'I'd never let anything happen to you, Pup. You know that.' Jacob's voice rang in my head. Come and fulfill your promise to me, Jake. Save me. I need you.

"I know you think your Alpha is coming to save you, but that's not gonna happen anytime soon." He promised amused.

"Jacob will never be late to rescue me and his child." I barked angry. One thing about me, I've a very big mouth.

"Jacob is gonna be late 'cause I'm not gonna wait any more second." He said scanning my naked body with disgusting hunger. "It's been so long. So long since I was buried deeply in a warm body. With that high temperature of yours I know it gonna be warmer than usual but I would like to try." He said slowly unbuttoning his shirt before sliding it off his body.

I tried to step as far away from him as I could but those fucking chains were restraining me. Two or three inches were the farthest for me.

"Don't fight it." He said sliding his pants and underwear revealing his totally naked body.

"No. No." I said shaking my head not believing what was gonna happen to me.

'You're my everything, pup. You belong to me and no one else can have you.' His voice high in my head and heart but he wasn't there. It was all old memories I kept closer to me.

I watched in pure horror as the man in front of me started stroking himself. I tried to look away but it was all worthless. My body was frozen, my mind kept trying to progress what was happening but it was useless. I was in a great danger and I couldn't do anything.

Once satisfied by his hardness the man walked closer to me an evil smirk filling his pale face. I flinched when his cold hand touched my warm cheek.

"Do NOT touch me." I shouted my body knew what was happening and allowed my tears to leak graving my dark destiny.

"I'm touching you. I'll touch you as much as I want. You're my hostage and I'll do anything I like." He said with hatred.

"NO." I barked. "Jacob told me no one can touch me. you can't touch me. I'm the Alpha's sub. I'm off-limits. I'm SETH CLEARWATER. I'm JACOB BLACK'S IMPRINT. YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME." I shouted and cried gaining more laughter from the sickening man standing very close to me.

"Tell me that again when I'm buried deep in you." He said simply before turning around me.

Now his arms were around my waist, his chest and stomach pressed onto my back. I tried fighting but his grip was like stone.

"Enough fighting or I'll kill your baby with you watching." I gasped freezing in my spot. "That's right. Now stay still as the good sub you are and don't fight it or I'll tear him to steaks in front of you."

I started sobbing and gasping which only made him laugh more and the next thing I knew his cock was pressed on my hole and him pushing it in as hard as he could.

I cried out in pain feeling the spasm of my muscles, the tearing of the flesh and veins with every thrust. I felt it all.

His cold breaths. His bites. His hands roaming my chest and torso. His appendage tearing my body.

My manhood was limp but my mouth wasn't and with every thrust I was calling one name. Jacob.

"Stop calling his fucking name. He's not here to save you. he's never coming for your help." He said bending me to have a better access and I couldn't help but cry more as I saw my blood leaking out of my abused hole making a long deep trace on my thighs and leg ending in a small pool of blood between my feet.

The pain was tearing me apart. Not just physically. I felt my cub fighting in me. He wasn't comfortable and I didn't know what to do. How to help him calm. How to save him.

I didn't know anything. I didn't have anything to save him with. To save us. Even his father wasn't there to do anything. He wasn't there to protect us as he promised over and over and over.

And he bit my neck hard and I cried in pain as he came in me filling me before all of the disgusting mixture started leaking out.

And as he took me over and over again I stopped fighting. My body couldn't handle further torment. I couldn't handle it. I forgot to call him anymore and all I did was passing out giving in to the darkness knowing that my death was so close to me that I could touch it. Smell it. Feel it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was very mean to Seth, I know but it's my brain and my inspiring bunny..**

**get me reviews, and tell me what you think **

**I really need some encouragement. And by the way, this chapter wasn't edited so all are my mistakes..**

**be happy, safe and in love.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys.. Sorry about the late UD**

**I've been busy..**

**anyway,, here you go..**

**enjoy read and review..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9 :

Edward's POV :

We kept running to the location I saw in the vampire's thoughts. The place where Seth was kept as a hostage. Jacob was running just besides me every step of the way as the others were just behind us.

I couldn't even believe the power Jacob had summoned to run as fast as me. But he did it anyway. He did it with only Seth filling his thoughts.

Suddenly he howled and fell on the ground. I stopped as I noticed his thoughts only filled of an unbearable pain and Seth. He felt it and we both understood at the same time that something terrible was happening to Seth. More terrible than the things happened to him before that moment.

'Jacob.' Embry had said through the connection.

'Seth. Save Seth.' He shouted and with an unbelievable effort he stood on all four once again. 'Run to him. Do not stop till you get to him. Do not stop even for me.'

And we couldn't do anything but comply as I summoned my maximum power trying to reach the prisoned wolf.

I ran and I knew the others were behind me. Jacob was suffering terrible pain that prevented him from matching my speed but he was so fast nonetheless.

I got closer and closer to Seth farther and farther from the others till I got face to face with the building they were keeping Seth in. I could hear some thoughts but none were Seth's.

I burst through the front door not caring about who might see me. I guess at the back of my mind I knew there wasn't much of them around since the most were sent to be killed in the battle.

I followed the traces of the thoughts to the basement without being interrupted by anyone and as I followed the moans coming from the depth I noticed the smell of death. The smell of blood. Werewolves blood. But death was the dominant in that atmosphere.

XXXXXXXX

Jacob's POV :

Edward was so ahead of us. He was the fastest and even though it bothered me, I was so thankful he was able to find the place and arrived as soon as possible.

The pain I felt was so scary. Something was happening to my imprint and I wasn't sure what it was. Or if he was alive.

'Don't think about that, Jake'. Embry interrupted my painful thought. 'Seth is strong. So strong. He's not dead. He can't be.'

I wanted to believe my best friend. I really wished I could believe him. But the pain was louder. Stronger. And even the most hopeful of words and idea couldn't stop it. Couldn't make me ignore it the least.

My limbs were killing me as I ran and ran ahead of the others. I was summoning strength I didn't know I had. I was using energy I didn't know I possessed.

The only thing leading me was Edward's smell. My senses leading me through the path he took to the love of my life. But I was never fast enough and the path couldn't be longer.

But what of Seth was seriously injured? What if he was bleeding and Edward was there? What if his thirst to the blood was overwhelming. I know for a fact that submissive blood is different from us doms.

It was Edward himself who told me that. He said I stinch 'cause I was a dom unlike Seth whom was one of Edward's dearest friend. He was a sub, claimed sub, but sub nonetheless and his blood was attractive when it came to vampires' taste.

I was now running faster images of Edward's hungry eyes roaming over my injured mate. His fangs bare. Ready to bite.

I howled and ran faster.

And finally I got there. To that building.

The stench of death so strong it was scary. I knew Seth was there but I wasn't sure of his state. I wasn't sure how was he. All I could feel was pain and pain and pain.

I heard some fighting noises as I entered Edward's smell led me to the basement where I met a vampire blocking the way. He had to die for me to reach my imprint.

So I attacked like I never did before when suddenly the floor shook under me and branches started to attack me trying to restrain me.

I twisted away, jumped to the other side and rolled away. That vampire had a special ability, an ability similar to Edward's ability in reading thoughts and Alice's in seeing the future.

But it didn't matter to me. I had to kill him or my mate and I would be the one to die.

I heard the noises behind me and Embry, Quil, Jasper and Alice joined me.

"Go, Jacob. We'll take care of him." Jasper shouted as he and Quil both attacked the vampire from both way. Embry was heading directly to him and Alice was preparing for the fire.

I jumped to the basement stairs and ran to where the death was waiting.

I could smell it clearly. The blood, the death, the torture, the madness the vampires and most importantly my mate. Edward was fighting the only vampire there a crazy lethal dance taking place before me.

"Jacob, untie Seth." Edward shouted and I finally noticed where was my mate.

He was restrained with chains and they were both blocking the way but I didn't care. Once I saw him there was no turning back.

Only him mattered.

I was in front of him in a blink Edward protecting our back. He was unconscious and bloody. More than bloody.

The chains were the only thing keeping his body in that weird position. I noticed weird cuts across his torso. Cuts weren't supposed to look like that.

He was totally naked and helpless and vulnerable and I was only looking at his back. I phased to my human form and took a hold of one of the chain around his wrist.

And with all I had I pulled it down. I heard the noise and I knew I broke something. The rest of the chain was on the ground where a pool of blood was and Seth's arm fell lifelessly with nothing to support it.

I wrapped my arm around his waist before doing the same thing to the other chain wrapped around his wrist. It fell and now I was supporting his lifeless body.

Gently I laid him down before pulling the chains around his ankles in two very strong fast pulls before I finally fell on my knees crying and hugging the broken body of the love of my life.

"Seth, please. Don't leave me. Please." I begged.

I heard the others joining us and I barely noticed when Edward shook me. "Jake, Jake, let go of him. I need to take him to Carlisle. You can't run with him as fast as I could. Please, Jake."

I looked at him and growled. "Mine."

Quil came to his help, he pulled me off Seth with the help of Embry and Alice giving the opening to Edward to scoop Seth and ran outside with him between his arms. That the last I saw before I was smacked across my face by small yet very strong and cold hand.

Gasps, that what I heard from my two pack members before Alice shouted at me. "Get hold of yourself, Jacob Black. You're the Alpha of your tribe. You can't fall apart now. Not when everyone needs you strong and in one piece. Get up, phase, and follow your imprint. Now."

That was the call to wake me up. I phased in a blink before being in my way following Edward with Seth between his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you enjoyed..**

**Review and tell me what you think..**

**Be happy, safe and in love.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm heeeeeeeeeeere..**

**sorry about the late UD cos of my midterms exams..**

**now without more delay.. Enjoy**

**read and review ;***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10 :

I was walking in the sandy trail with the usual bouquet of wild flowers in my hand heading to the graveyard of the reservation. As usual since what happened I couldn't stop myself from visiting his grave every other day if not everyday.

I'd sit to his tombstone and talk to him. I'd cry over what I did to him. And I'd apologize over and over and over again.

I killed him. Out of my own stupidity. I broke every promise and the guilt never left me.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have let what happened happened. I should have fought more. I should have listened to my heart but I didn't. And I lost you." I was saying and sobbing painfully.

Since what happened that fateful day and everything in our lives changed. Changed to the point you can't even recognize it.

"You lost your life. But you're in a better place now. Better than this hellhole that we live in. You can't even imagine how hard our lives became.

"I really don't know who was the luckiest but I know that out of the rest of the pack Matt had the most trouble recovering.

"It's really scary. I know you are the only one aside from me to understand all of that. You were there. You witnessed it all. You felt it all. And then you lost your life after that.

"He'd not let anyone near him. Even his imprint, Jack, wasn't allowed to touch him. And during nights when I'm in the forest trying to have alone time I hear his screams reaching the part of the forest next to his house.

"He was barely seen. He stopped going to school. They tried talking to him about it." I shook my head. "But he just locked the door of his room raised the music to the loudest and never listened.

"I had a glimpse of him in Jack's mind when I phased that one time after I learnt about what happened to you and he looked scarily thin. Pale almost like a vampire and his bones were seen easily from under his skin.

"He still kinda blaming Jack over what happened saying that if Jack claimed him as he asked things wouldn't worsen to that level." I sighed.

"I don't blame Matt, I really don't. Anyone would do the same. I'm doing the same with your father. I can't forgive him. I can't look at him. I can't even talk to him.

"I know we live in the same house but we're like strangers. I think even strangers would interact together more than we do. But I can't. He was the reason I lost you. He killed you. He killed us." I whispered the last part before crying my eyes out sitting near the gravestone of Light Black, my first son that I lost two months ago.

I still remember when I woke up. The pain was everywhere in my body. Like an army had ran over my body.

My body? It was different. There wasn't any curvy stomach. No curvy stomach?! My baby. Light.

And that when I started shouting.

I wasn't aware that Jacob was actually sleeping on a chair next to my bed. I was only aware of him when he was holding me between his arms squeezing my body to his as tight as possible without hurting me.

"Let me go. I want my son. I want Light. Give him to me. Give me my son." I shouted and cried but they never brought Light.

Only Carlisle came running with that big needle filled of a mysterious liquid. Once he inserted it in my arm I was so tired.

I couldn't fight anymore falling limply in Jacob's arms. He was looking at me with sadness and guilt as he laid me back on my bed.

I had to say it. I had to tell him. He was responsible and he needed to suffer as much as I was suffering if not more.

It might sound wrong but the loss of my son was beyond words. My son was gone, he'll be buried six feet under the ground and it was all because he broke his promise and left me behind when he was supposed to protect me and my son.

"It was all your fault. I'll never forgive you." I whispered coldly before the darkness enveloped me completely.

And since then nothing became the same. I was in a total robot mood. Eating because I had to, drinking because my wolf genes told me I had to survive.

I fell in a deep depression.

"I'll come to see you tomorrow." I told my son sadly noticing that the sky was getting darker. I stroked the marble gently before I stood on my feet and started walking to Jacob's and my house. Yes house, it wasn't home anymore.

Nothing felt like home anymore.

"Seth." I heard someone calling my name. I turned to find it was actually Brady. I wasn't seeing him as much as I used to before. I guess I wasn't seeing anyone like I used to.

I didn't answer but I did nod. He caught up with me but didn't comment on my lack of words knowing that my nod was the only thing he was getting that evening.

"How are you?" He asked walking next to me.

I turned to him with that empty look I always wore since what happened. I shrugged before turning away from him. He sighed but didn't complain.

I couldn't get my feelings out. Not in front of anyone aside from the time I'd be alone visiting my son's tomb. That was the only place you could hear me talk but then I'd not talk when someone was around. The words wouldn't come out.

"I didn't see Conner today. He has been acting weird lately. I guess he's finally going in heat or something." He said with a sigh. "It'd be a busy week if he did. I mean with all the patrols."

I spared him a brief look and one-shouldered shrug. Nothing more.

"I really miss you, Seth. Since we met, you've been one of my best friends. It hurts me so much seeing you this way. I want to help you. I know you'd do the same for me." He said looking at me with pleading eyes. "I'm not saying it was easy, because it wasn't. I know you're still hurt and losing your child happened with so much pain. But this, you-. I mean we need you back."

I looked at him opening my mouth to reply one of my very brief very rare replies. "I'm sorry, Brady, you're looking for someone else. He died when we lost Light. He was buried there, with him." I whispered and we resumed our walking.

Brady sighed deeply. These words weren't shocking to him at all. These words and others with similar meanings were the only thing I'd say when someone would try talking to me.

"Get out. I said get out." We heard the shouting coming from the house we were passing by. I recognized it as Matt's parents' house and the voice was Matt's.

We turned our head as the front door opened sharply revealing Jack Cameron being pushed out of the house by no one other than his imprint.

"Not again." Brady murmured and I knew what he meant. Matt would have this burst almost every week on Saturday. The same day of the battle two months ago.

He'd fight with himself if he had to. But he didn't. Jack was always there to take his burst. To take the pain and the guilt. Accepting his own responsibility of breaking his own promise to his imprint. The promise that he'd be the only one to touch him. The only one to have him. And the one to protect him from everything.

"Matt, please, stop." Matt's mother was crying as she stood at the door watching her son getting angrier and angrier at his own dominant.

"NO." He barked at her before turning to Jack once again. "You lair. You lair. You good for nothing pathetic excuse of a man and a wolf. Don't ever call me love. Don't ever call me pup. Don't ever call me anything. You've no right. You lost that right when I was being raped in Emily's backyard. You lost that right when you broke your promise to me. You lost that right when you couldn't come to save me on time.

"I don't want you here. What do you want to see more? How broken I've became? How pathetic I turned out to be? It's all your fault. You did this to me. You Jack, you and not them." He bent took a fistful of the sand he could gather from under him and threw it directly at Jack. "Go. Go find someone else. Go be with someone else. Someone normal. Someone doesn't trigger your sympathy every time you look at him. Go be with someone who can give you what I lost forever because of you." And he fell on his knees before my eyes.

I felt for the boy. For the first time since what happened I felt sorry for someone other than me and my dead son. I felt sorry for the kid on his knees sobbing.

I saw Jack standing awkwardly trying to reach for his imprint but once again Matt barked at him. "Don't touch me. I don't need you. Leave me alone."

I left Brady's side and ran to Matt's side. Once Jack noticed me he gasped but I totally ignored him. I just wrapped my arms around the shaking body of Matt and helped him up.

"C'mon, let's get you in." To my surprise and relief he obeyed and let me lead him in.

Matt was still crying but now less violently as I tucked him in his bed under the cover. He looked at me sadly and I nodded. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"They don't think I can bear cubs. I can't have a family. Not anymore." He whispered even though I didn't ask, but I understood. The need to talk. The need to talk to someone who actually understood. Even if partially. The others wouldn't understand.

They had to deal with physical injuries. With broken bones. With cuts through the flesh. With being hit. But none other than Matt and me had to suffer through raping. Through the feeling of being taken by someone other than our imprints.

They didn't have to lose a child the way I did. Or lose their virginity and the ability to get pregnant like Matt. These things were worse than any physical injury you could think of.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I really am."

"You lost Light. I'm sorry for that."

I nodded. "Me too. Me too." I told him as I caressed his hair. His eyelids slowly became heavy and then he was snoring evenly.

I sighed got up and left his room closing the door behind me. I could hear Matt's mom talking to Brady.

"He never became that calm since what happened. I mean when Seth took him, it was like magic. But I didn't think Seth could do anything after he lost the baby." She was saying.

"I don't know. I was surprised too. Seth isn't how he used to be. But I think he understands what Matt is going through. At least he does better than any of us." Brady replied before I passed by the living room heading to the front door.

"Seth. Honey." Matt's mom called and I turned to her raising a brow. "Thanks for what you did with Matt. He's never that calm since what happened. I really am thankful."

I just nodded turned around and left the room with Brady just behind me.

I could hear the buzz of the questions felling his mind next to me but he didn't ask and for that I was thankful. I didn't know why I did all of that and I wasn't going to ask. I didn't want to know.

We arrived to my home, Jacob's care was parked but I really didn't care. Not anymore.

Brady stopped and hugged me briefly sending a shiver down my spine. He stepped back noticing his mistake. I shouldn't be touched. I didn't like to be touched, not after what happened.

"I'll see you around, Seth." He murmured before running away to where his house was. I didn't answer and he didn't wait to hear it. He knew there was no answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**and that was the thing you were waiting for..**

**i hope it was good enough and poor Seth lost his baby :"(**

**I'm really being mean to him..**

**Please review and tell me what you think..**

**be happy safe and in love**


	13. Chapter 11

**I'm backkkkk.. Late sorry but I wasn't in a good shape lately but now after my foot got some sharp woodie stick in and I became kinda bed arrested I'm finally able to UD**

**Sorry it's late and short but next chapter hopefully gonna show things**

**Read, enjoy and review..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 11 :

Seth's POV :

I walked to the front door with heavy steps. It was always this way. I didn't want to come back when I leave and I didn't want to leave once I'm in there.

It hurts a lot and I was trying my best. I just couldn't, or didn't want to. I wasn't sure, it was just hard.

I opened the door with my key sliding in before closing it behind me. I heard the usual noise from the kitchen and sighed. He was there cooking our dinner.

Ever since what happened I stopped being the one to take care of everything. I didn't want to cook, wash our clothes or do anything. I just lie down silently waiting for him to do everything. No, cross that, I wasn't waiting for him to do anything. I stopped caring about that awhile ago.

"Seth, is that you?" He asked from the kitchen but I didn't answer.

I heard his sigh with my sensitive hearing. I could picture him shaking his head when my reply was only silence.

"I guess then it is you." He murmured knowing I could hear him. I ignored it and walked to the living room.

I threw myself on the couch and pulled the small blanket I kept there over my body hugging it as I stared at the blank ceiling. I didn't have something specific to think about. I didn't have special memories to remember. I only chose a blank somewhere in my mind and kept living in it. Enjoying the quietness, the silence and loneliness. Because that was my real life now. The me.

I heard his footsteps as he left the kitchen coming to the living room. He came and sat on the arm of the couch looking at me. I barely spared him glance before turning back to the ceiling.

"You're late." He told me. "You know I get worried when you're late. I know you were visiting Light in the cemetery but-"

I gave him a cold look that made him pause before I turned back to the ceiling. It was my way warning him about trying to control my routine.

"I'm not saying don't visit him. I totally understand but Seth, I don't want you out during dark. You're still not ready." He said shaking his head disapprovingly.

Since what happened he stopped giving me Alpha's orders. He stopped using that tone with me which explained that even though he didn't like me being out late I still went out almost everynight walking around the forest in my human form to keep my head to myself.

"You stopped phasing. I mean you didn't stop stop, I can still feel your wolf but you don't phase anymore." He explained the not ready part.

I still didn't answer. The only thing I did was turning to my side hugging the blanket tighter. "Please, Seth. Stop treating me with silence. I can't handle that." He begged sadly walking to kneel next to the couch. Our faces on the same level.

"In Jack's head I see how Matt fights with him. How he hit him. How he insult and shout at him. How he explains the way he feels about him. I wish you'd do the same to me. I wish you'd talk to me. Even if the only thing you say is insults. I want you to react to me even if it means hitting me over and over. I'll take it gladly. I'll take everything because I deserve it all.

"I know you blame me for what happened. I know if you come with us, I was going to be able to protect you. To defend you as I promised you over and over again."

I gave him a cold look. A look that was saying. 'And you didn't. You failed me and broke your promise.'

"Please, I'd do anything to gain your trust back. To have you back. My Seth." He said more sadly that ever and I really didn't want to hear more. I wasn't ready. I didn't want him to make me feel guilty over my behavior. No, not you, Jacob Black. You don't deserve it.

I sat up, slid off the couch and walked to the kitchen ignoring his words, wide eyes and begs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it..**

**Hope you liked it..**

**Be happy safe and in love**


	14. Chapter 12

**Your Imprint Lover And Submissive**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack. Sorry guys about the very late UD**

**I had my finals for more than a month. But I'm starting my vacation today so I'm celebrating this by the new chapter..**

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long waiting. **

**Enjoy, read and review.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 12 :

It was a week after that Saturday when things went wrong again.

I was getting ready to leave to the graveyard as usual when someone started knocking on the door like crazy. I watched as Jacob let go of his plate and ran to the door to see what was happening. I didn't move.

Then there was the noise of a fast conversation going at the door.

"What the fuck? When did he disappeared?"

"I'm not sure. His parents didn't find him in bed this afternoon. It's when he's up usually. I tried to track him but I couldn't. It was next to impossible after his smell changed because of what happened. I tried reaching him mentally but I just couldn't sense him." Jack was explaining very much freaked out.

So Matt left? And they couldn't reach him.

"I-I know this is a lot to ask but I need Seth. He was the only one to get him calm last week. I told you about it, it was like magic. I just-"

"But Seth is not ready. I can't ask this from him."

"I'll do it. Please, Jake, my imprint is in danger."

"Yea, I know. That's why I'm gonna contact him and order him to come back. None of us want him hurt." Jake said and left the house with Jack to phase and contact Matt.

Something in me told me it was impossible.

They came back frustrated and worried and I knew their solution didn't work. As expected.

"Seth, Matt ran away. We can't reach him. None of us could. Not Jack and not even me."

"I tried tracking his smell but I couldn't. Please, Seth, do something. I'm sure you can. You managed doing what you did last week and you both passed through a lot." Jack came and sat on his calves next to my chair. "Please, I'm begging you, help us bring him back."

I shook my head.

"Seth, please." That was Jake and I could sense some frustration and shock in his tone as he thought I didn't care.

I turned to look between them before I stood. "I don't help. I don't need your help." And I walked to the back door.

They both followed me confused. Once at the borders of the forest I turned to them glaring. "I said I don't need you."

"But-" Jake started.

"I'll be with him Jacob." Said the musical voice of Edward Cullen standing near us. We all turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jacob shocked.

"I'm sorry, I know this seem very weird but Alice told me you're gonna need me, so here I am." He said shrugging simply.

Jake looked between both me and Edward before nodding. "Fine. But if something happened to my imprint you'll pay dearly, Edward."

"Nothing will happen. Don't worry." Said Edward finally before I phased and took off with him beside me.

As I expected, I felt Matt in my head right away. He was shocked and scared.. and angry.

"You can feel him in your head but they can't? Not even his imprint or the Alpha of the pack?" Edward was confused. Then an 'oh' left his lips, he understood. "Sorry." He murmured as we ran to where Matt was running.

'Matt, it's me, Seth.' I called in his head.

'Seth?' He was surprised to find me in his head with the connection strong between us.

'Come back home, Matt. This is so not right.' I told him.

'What happened to us wasn't right too. But it happened. I don't want to get back, Seth. What's the point? Staying in the same hellhole where I lost everything that meant something to me.'

Our talking was somehow distracting to him. He was slowing down as his anger and sadness took over him.

'And running away is your solution? Hiding ? Matt, you know you're in no position to leave alone.' I told him running fast feeling my muscles burning under my fur. I was grateful Edward didn't try to move ahead of me to stop Matt.

Finally I was jumping at Matt to stop him from running from me. He howled as he fell to his side after hitting a tree. I was sure not to hurt him. Only to stop him from running from me.

'Seth?' He gasped.

'I'm not letting you off, Matt. I'll damned if I did so.' I said as I rested my frontal paws on his chest. I was way larger than him and even through his struggling he couldn't run away.

'Let me go, Seth. I don't want to stay here anymore.'

'No, I'm not. And you're staying, you leaving means a dead you.'

'Like that'd be worse than my current fate.' He cried in my head his tears started running down from his eyes.

'Yes, that'd be worse. There's a lot for you to live for, Matt. You're gonna collect yourself and I'll be helping you. I'd never let you hurt yourself. Ever. You hear that?' I screamed finally as I bared my sharp teeth with anger.

He moaned in helplessness.

I pushed my paws a bit more on his chest. 'Do you hear that?'

He bared his neck and moaned again. 'Yes.'

If anyone ever asked me what came over me that afternoon I'd not be able to answer that. Ever.

The Seth that was there wasn't the one I was since the accident. He was someone else. Someone I hardly recognized.

I took my paws off his smaller body easily before I stepped back carefully trying to see if he was planning to run away. He didn't.

Actually all he did was getting up slowly, approaching me carefully then finally he started licking my muzzle while moaning in submission.

At that moment I knew Matt wasn't in Jacob's pack, or even Jack's submissive. In some twisted ways, Matt was my submissive and a part of a pack I didn't know I had. And when I stepped closer to lick his muzzle, and he bared more of his neck to me, I knew that both of us had accepted that fate.

I knew it was the accident that triggered this, but I really had no idea about what to do. All I knew is that I'd a little pup to take care of and I didn't know if I was ready to that.

'C'mon, pup, let's take you home.' I told him as I stepped back after licking him clean. He nodded and started walking between my legs. And we weren't into any hurry to go back home.

I looked up at Edward and gave a little howl.

He looked at me in the eyes understanding and shock in his eyes. 'You can go now, Edward. I'm taking him back home.'

Edward nodded and said. "I'll be around if you need me." Then he disappeared.

Matt asked. 'Did he know?'

I nodded. 'Yes, and I think he went to tell the others. But there's nothing for you to be worried about, pup. I'll always take care of you, you're my responsibility now.'

He nodded. 'I know. Thank you.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it..**

**Didn't see that coming huh?**

**Well, I've a twisted mind. **

**Leave me a review to tell me what you think dear readers..**

**And btw : a new lovely writer is starting in the business recently. Will appreciate if you guys give the stories there a look and some words of encouragement. **

.net (slash) u (slash) 4559303

**This is the link to the profile..**

**That's about it. And I'll see you in the next UD**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Heyyyyyy guys..**

**Sorry about the late UD..**

**I hope this will end any confusion happened after the previous chapter..**

**Enjoy, read ad review.**

**...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 13 :**

Jacob's POV :

I was with Jack waiting at the same spot where Seth and Edward left us earlier to find Matt. I was so worried yet I counted not hearing anything from Seth yet a good sign. Well, I tried. If there was no dangerous sign, then they were fine, right?

Jack looked at me. "Anything yet?"

I shook my head with a groan. I was in my wolf form waiting for any sign though I wasn't really getting any.

Seth was always good in hiding himself from the bond and after what happened I noticed that it was better. A couple of times he phased during them was the proof I needed.

I sighed and just kept waiting till the smell of Edward's filled my nostrils. I phased the direction the smell came from and stood ready.

Seconds later he was in front of me and Jack.

Jack snapped at him. "Where's my mate?"

Edward stood in a defensive position as he spoke. "Can you calm down for a moment?"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Edward. Just talk." Said Jack and I groaned at him.

'Where's Seth and Matt, Edward?' I asked him mentally.

"They're behind me. Don't worry, they're safe and fine."

'But..?' I asked him.

"I'm not sure what happened but Seth is now an Alpha of a pack with only Matt as a member of it."

"WHAT?" Jack and I Shouted, him vocally while I did it mentally.

"Calm down please." Edward repeated.

'Don't tell me to calm down when I'm about to lose my mate more than I did already.' I shouted at him. He flinched at the loudness of my thoughts.

"You're not losing him, Jacob." He insisted.

"You just said.." Jack now spoke.

Edward nodded. "I know but I saw in Seth's and Matt's heads when it happened. Matt needed a dominant and an alpha that he could trust and the only one closest to that was Seth."

'Did they imprint?'

Edward shook his head with confidence. "No, no, no imprinting. I think this is a whole different type of submission. Something like the one I see in you when you're with any of the other submissive wolves of the pack." He explained and I took a deep breath of relief. The last I needed was such a thing.

I was already back to my human form when River and Dean joined us. Dean was the in his wolf form with River riding on his back.

"You're here. Oh my, you won't believe what happened." River started talking as he came off his imprint's back while rubbing his neck before Dean turned around and left. "Seth and Matt. They were coming this way. Both in wolf form." He kept speaking with shock. "Matt was walking between Seth's paws. Like Jacob let me do when I first phased and he found me in the forest." Dean now was back as a human wearing his cutoffs only. He took River in his arms.

"Love, take a breath."

River flushed embarrassed took a breath and started talking again. "They're coming this way." He said finally before Dean spoke.

"What's going on?"

"Some situation with Matt. Seth went to bring him back." I said finally with a sigh.

Dean nodded in understanding and River shivered pushing himself closer to his lover. I saw Dean tightening his hold around his younger lover very protectively.

"Are they okay?" River asked in a whisper.

Dean looked at me waiting for an answer and I nodded. "I'll make sure both of them are okay."

Dean nodded and I noticed that Jack was now more restless on his tiptoes waiting for our mates.

We didn't wait long till they were finally stepping out of the shadows of the forest. Matt was talking with Seth's arm around his shoulder listening carefully to the younger pup.

They stopped when they saw us waiting for them. Matt shivered and looked up at Seth. Seth just shook his head and tightened his arm around him and kept walking to us.

"Dean, take River back home." I said before I followed Jack to meet our mates half way. I didn't need to turn to make sure he listened.

"Matt, thanks god, you almost gave me a heart attack when I found out you ran away." Jack was saying when I joined him, his eyes filled of love and fear for his imprint.

"He's fine and back." Seth said calmly before looking at me. "I've to take him back to his home. His parents need to be sure he's fine."

"But.." Matt started to object.

"Don't worry, we'll talk. But your parents need to see that you're fine." He told him calmly.

Matt finally nodded silently. The interaction between them was so surprising to me. Seth didn't talk that much to anyone since what happened.

We didn't agree to anything but we walked together to Matt's house. Seth still had his arm protectively around Matt but I considered it a good sign that he didn't try to tell us off when we joined them.

After the one sided hugging and crying done by Matt's parents, Seth took him to his room. He didn't take much and was out to where I was waiting for him.

He looked around searching for something.

"I sent Jack to calm down." I said.

He nodded.

"So you're an Alpha of a pack now?" I asked as we walked back home.

He shrugged. "Wasn't that my destiny five years ago?"

I nodded. "I guess it was."

"I'm just doing what I've to do for Matt's sake. The boy already had enough shit in his life." Then he yawned.

"Let's go home, you need to sleep." He just nodded and we kept walking.

I'd never be able to describe my feelings hearing him talk to me normally for the first time since what happened. Well, it wasn't normal, but it was something, right? These words gave me hope that my Seth would come back to me and I only have to be patient.

...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**And that was it..**

**Hope you guys liked it..**

**Be happy, safe and in love..**


	16. Chapter 14

Heyyy.

Sorry it's late but I'm here now..

Enjoy. R&R

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14 :

Jacob's POV :

It's been a week since what happened and Matt and Seth were seeing each other daily. I once even saw Matt following Seth for a short visit to Light's tomb which was a huge shock to me.

Seth didn't like taking anyone there. Apparently his new submissive was an exception.

It was evening and I was on my way home after a long day of work. I could see that the lights were on so of course Seth was awake.

Once I stepped in I was faced by the smell of food and I almost had a heart attack of happiness. Seth? Cooking?

"I just feel safer here." Said Matt and I understood why there was food in the first place. Seth wouldn't cook. Not for him or me. But as always Matt was an exception to the rules we lived in since that fateful day.

I closed the front door and kept walking to the kitchen, stood at its entrance to find Matt on a seat watching as Seth cooked in front of the oven.

"Hi." I said.

They looked at me. "Hi." Matt said but Seth only nodded.

"Seth, you're really cooking?"

"Someone has to feed the pup." He said with a shrug.

Matt looked at me and said. "Sorry, my parents had to leave for an emergency and they thought only Seth can take care of me. So yea. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head. "Not at all. You're very welcome."

"Thanks." He said and turned to Seth. "Are you sure you don't need help, Seth?" He asked as I turned around to go to my room and change my clothes.

"Don't think about helping me, Matt. You burned the last thing you helped in."

Sheepishly Matt replied. "Sorry."

"No, that's ok. As long as you're staying away from my oven."

That night we sat to a very silent dinner, Seth, Matt and me.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seth's POV :

Matt was tired, so after dinner he went to bed. Jacob wanted to help me clean up but I just shook my head. That was enough time for me to spend it with him without adding more.

I left to rest in my room while Jacob was reading some papers regarding his garage I wasn't sure but it was quiet that it was kinda good and peaceful.

And then a howl broke through the silence of the night. A howl that was too strange and I wasn't sure if it was a usual howl or a warning.

I left the room to see Jacob running out, I followed to find him phasing once he passed the threshold of the front door. I stood there waiting refusing to phase.

I saw him walking closer to the limit of the forest howling back turning almost every second to check on me. Some howls back and a three dominant wolves appeared with a guy walking near them. Sam, whom was one of the wolves, was holding a very white cub, in contrast to his very black fur, between his teeth.

My jaw hit the floor and in a second Jacob phased back to his human form.

"Patrick?" Jacob was shocked.

Wait, what? Was that Patrick, Jacob's cousin, whom left the reservation when I was a kid.

"Hi, Jake." Said the guy scratching the back of his head apparently embarrassed by his sudden appearance.

Jacob got dressed before ordering the rest of the dominants to phase back. And they did.

Except for the white cub whom stood between them confused and afraid. He was looking around them with big teary eyes.

It wasn't unnatural for him. Cubs, werewolf cubs, tend to be more comfortable with their mum, or submissive father, than with dominants. And in that group there was only dominants.

The little cub started to back away shakily. Sam was keeping an eye on him but he had to explain to Jacob what happened.

I sighed and sat on the step not really interested in what they were saying since there was no actual danger threatening us. I rested my palms behind me and watched the sky.

That cub could have the same age as my son.

I sighed again a lump forming in my throat before a tear leaked on my cheek. I was about to wipe it when a soft wet thing licked it for me.

I looked down to find the little white cub resting his front paws on my lap looking at me with teary big eyes.

My heart raced as I tried to swallow my thick saliva.

"WHAT?" I looked up suddenly upon hearing Jacob's loud voice not failing to notice that his angry voice made the little ball of fur jump to my lap shaking in fear.

My hands had their own mind and started moving on his soft whiteness.

"Seth, we need to check on something not far from here. Is that okay?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged indifferently.

Sam came to take the cub from me. He extended his hands carefully but the cub was smart, jumped and clutched his paws tightly around my t-shirt whining in protest.

"Something wrong?" Jared asked frowning as they all looked at us curiously.

"The cub won't let go of Seth." Sam said looking back helplessly as the cub whined again

"Of course he won't. You're a dom and Seth is a sub. It wasn't easy for me to bring him here. Cubs are more comfortable with females and subs than doms." Said Patrick. "Seth smells better and feels warmer to him as a cub even in his human form."

Sam sighed and looked at Jacob. "Seth?" Jacob asked me.

I looked down at the poor thing whining and holding onto me for dear life. I sighed and whispered. "Let him be."

"Jared is gonna be around for protection and communication." Jacob told me before he took off with the others leaving me and the cub alone though I knew Jared was going to be close.

And that's how I got trapped with a newborn cub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm evil.. Maybe a bit.. Or am I just too lovely?

We will see the rest next chapter..

Tell me what you think..

Be happy safe and in love.


End file.
